The Mirror Of Etamluos
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: A Mirror that shows Soulmates is made, Dumbledore decides Harry must use it. But what happens when he looks in the mirror and sees Severus Snape? **A Response to QueenStrata's Challenge #3**
1. Prologue: Mirror Mirror On the Wall

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: I reorganized this so it's a bit easier for ya'll to read. Enjoy it!  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
Prologue: Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall...  
  
Albus Dumbledore nearly jumped for joy. After searching Harry Potter's entire summer break between his fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, he'd found it. The answer to his prayers, a way to help Harry destroy Voldemort for all eternity. The only problem was that he had no clue how to help Harry obtain it.  
  
Harry's soul mate was likely a very powerful witch or wizard, and off hand he couldn't think of many who would qualify, only very few of which were Harry's age. The first name that had come to his mind was Draco Malfoy, quickly followed by any Weasley family member, and the slightest chance that it might be Hermione Granger, though he doubted that one. He only prayed for Harry's sake it was at least someone he could get along with, and was on the same side of this war against Voldemort.  
  
As if in answer to his pleas, an owl from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came in his office window. Albus quickly opened it only to grin widely at the information the letter contained.  
  
"Albus,  
  
Some idiot cast a spell on a mirror, and constructed it solely for the purpose of revealing one's soul mate to the person that looks in the mirror. I was hoping that you would be alright with us storing it at Hogwarts for safekeeping. It would be a great help to us Albus. I await your return owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius"  
  
Albus didn't even think twice, he flooed the minister through his fireplace and requested it be brought over right away. He used the excuse that such a thing couldn't possibly be left out in the open for anyone to use, as it would likely destroy happy marriages and relationships. He himself helped them to place it in the room he had once placed the Mirror of Erised. He smiled when he looked in and saw his own wife in the mirror, he'd always thought she was his soul mate, but of course they hadn't bonded on the unlikely chance that she turned out not to be his soul mate.  
  
Well, that was one discovery he couldn't wait to tell Minerva about. Maybe they could finally have that bonding ceremony they had put off just in case. Several of the Aurors that had peeked in it had said something along the same lines about their own wives or husbands at home. Remus and Sirius both snuck glances at it and were relieved to see one another staring back at them as Remus had already claimed Sirius as his life-mate.  
  
Now that was an interesting twist, he'd intended for Remus to be at Hogwarts once again as Defense Professor. It was only an added bonus that Sirius agreed for both Remus and Harry's sake to stay and pose as Remus's loveable dog Snuffles for the school year. A fact that would greatly help once he had Harry look at the mirror, for Harry would need to get to know, fall in love with, marry and bond to his soul-mate as soon as possible.  
  
A soul mate, yes that was what he needed to find and quickly for Harry. Someone with which, once bonded Harry would be able to communicate with telepathically, both of which would gain power, and be able to tap into one another's power. Of course there were other benefits, Harry would have a family, perhaps children would soon follow. And there were always the fact that it would be someone Harry would love, that would return it as he or she would be able to see beyond Harry's fame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter One: I Have to What?

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: I have to what?  
  
Harry Potter did not like the way the Headmaster was grinning, he seemed to have an almost evil glint in his eyes, one he usually saw only in Fred and George Weasley's eyes before they pulled a prank. Most of the other teachers looking pensieve and calm did not help his suspicions. Whatever was going on was making Professor Snape nervous as well; he seemed to be disagreeing with whatever it was. Harry couldn't help but have a feeling of dread at the thought, usually Professor Snape was the perfect person to judge the Headmasters craziness by, and if he was nervous. Well, Harry didn't want to think about that.  
  
At the end of last year when Professor Snape put Minister Fudge in his place and confirmed Harry's story the way only a Death Eater could, he had earned Harry's respect without a doubt. At some point over the summer that respect had turned into a full-blown crush over the Professor. Harry had decided to make sure that Professor Snape understood that he was thankful for what the Professor had done, but knew now that he was likely back to spying in Voldemort's ranks he needed to do so discretely.  
  
What bothered him more than Professor Snape's nervousness was the fact that almost the entire staff was openly staring at him. He definitely didn't want to know what was going on, and was sorely tempted to turn around and run like hell for the Dursley's, or even Voldemort. But that's not the Gryffindor bravery that he was so well known for, that was a Slytherin quality.  
  
Of course that was when a nasty little voice in the back of his head pointed out, 'But the sorting hat DID want to put you in Slytherin, you had to beg it not to put you in Slytherin didn't you? You merely got placed in Gryffindor because you wouldn't fit in the other two houses at all. Perhaps you should have allowed the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin after all.'  
  
Harry smiled and looked around at his friends, Hermione and Dean had been made prefects that year, and Harry received a letter from Professor McGonagall enlisting Harry as Captain of the Quidditch team. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and made his opening announcements before they started to sort the first years that were standing patiently waiting in the front of the hall. He smiled and said, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts..."  
  
An hour later Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, discussing various things when Professor Lupin and 'Snuffles' walked through the portrait hole. The trio looked up and smiled, each greeting both Professor Lupin and 'Snuffles'. Professor Lupin smiled and Snuffles barked his hello before the Professor continued, "I hate to tear you away from your friends on the first night Harry, but the Headmaster needs a word with you."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Alright, I'll see you two later Ron and Hermione."  
  
Harry left with Professor Lupin and Sirius walking straight for the Headmaster's office. Once at the Gargoyle Remus stopped and looked at Harry and said, "You know, both Sirius and I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to one of us, our rooms are always open to you Harry."  
  
Harry blinked and asked quietly, "This isn't going to be just a little chat over tea is it, Professor?"  
  
Remus sighed, Sirius whined and Remus answered, "No, it isn't. Just keep in mind what I said, alright Harry? We'll always be here, no matter what. I realize you and I haven't really talked since we last saw one another, but both of us will always be willing to help you if we can."  
  
Harry smiled, "Honestly, I'm just glad we have a Defense teacher that actually knows what the subject is about again. Come to think of it, you're the first of the Defense Professors that hasn't tried to kill me, accidental or otherwise, and the only one that's had an IQ higher then that of a two year old."  
  
Remus laughed and said, "Yes well, I don't know what Albus was thinking when he hired Gilderoy Lockhart. Honestly, the man was a complete sham, wasn't he? With that stupid grin."  
  
Harry blanched, "You didn't have to answer his fan mail."  
  
Remus laughed again and said, "Alright, we need to get up there, but you'll have to tell me about that one. I'm sure it was rather amusing to watch Mr. Idiot answer that crap. Lemon Drops."  
  
With that Harry, Remus and Sirius made their way up to Dumbledore's office and sat down to wait for the Headmaster. Sirius transformed once inside and gave Harry a hug hello and a ruffle of his hair before sitting down next to Harry. They didn't wait long, Dumbledore came in with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape helping one another to levitate in a rather large mirror. Harry blinked and said, "Headmaster is that the Mirror of Erised?"  
  
Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling and said, "No Harry, I wouldn't ask you to look in that mirror ever again if my life depended on it. It is however a similar mirror, the Mirror of Etamluos. It shows something else that is equally close to your heart however. Minerva, Severus you don't need to stay if you don't wish to."  
  
Minerva bristled, "As if we'd leave now that we brought that blasted mirror up here. I'm rather interested in knowing what Mr. Potter will see when he looks in it."  
  
Severus merely smiled and said, "It might be helpful for information to feed and get Voldemort off my back with if I were to deliver what Potter sees in the blasted thing, Headmaster."  
  
Albus nodded, "Of course Severus, he isn't by chance still doubting your loyalty is he? I'll have to think of something for you to tell him. We'll see about this first. Now Harry, how was your summer?"  
  
Harry grimaced and said, "Honestly or sugar coated, Headmaster?"  
  
Albus chuckled and said, "The honest version would be best Harry. I realize your relatives are somewhat, ah, how should I say it? Well they aren't exactly the nicest of people but I would like you to reply honestly."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "In all honesty I've never been happier that they treat me like a house-elf. I didn't have time to think much, and I had a lot of work around the house to get done since Aunt Petunia's idea of summer fun for me is landscaping her new garden."  
  
Harry suddenly found the floor very, very interesting. Albus noted that and asked gently, "Harry, if I need to I'll ask Severus for Veritaserum. I suggest you tell me the rest."  
  
Harry nodded and slowly recounted his summer in detail, "It wasn't so bad at first Headmaster. I could tell on the car ride to the house he was pissed at me over something. The uh, threat of my murdering godfather doesn't work anymore as they don't believe he exists. I tried to introduce the former Professor that was a werewolf and they didn't buy that one either, tried to claim werewolves don't exist."  
  
Harry could see Remus seething beside Sirius at that but continued, "I even attempted to use Mrs. Weasley's sudden temper losing character, nothing seemed to convince them that they had anything to fear from any full grown wizard or witch showing up on their doorsteps."  
  
Harry stopped here, took a deep calming breath, closed his eyes and continued, "So they locked my things in the attic, told me to send Hedwig somewhere as she wouldn't be in their house any longer, threw me into the cupboard under the stairs telling me to enjoy my old bedroom and be thankful I had it and Uncle Vernon and Dudley decided to use me as their personal punching bags. The Beatings stopped a week before I left so that I wouldn't have any bruises when I came to school."  
  
Minerva shrieked at Albus, "I TOLD YOU ALBUS! Those monsters abuse the poor boy! I told you the day we left him there that it was a bad decision, I told you they wouldn't do him any good! But no, you didn't listen and look at what they're doing to him now! I want him out of that house Albus! This is ridiculous! Can't you find a way for us or Remus to take him in?"  
  
Sirius cut in at this point, "I do believe, Headmaster, that I begged you to find other arrangements for him as well after my escape from Azkaban. I told you how he looked the first time I saw him; No child should have been that ecstatic to leave behind his family. For Merlin's sake I'd known him thirty minutes when I asked him about moving in with me."  
  
Remus gently put his hand on Sirius's knee and Albus smiled at everyone and said, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure this will answer that problem as well. Harry you won't be returning to the Dursley's ever again. Just purely out of curiosity, what do you know about soul-mates Harry?"  
  
Harry burrowed his eyebrows and said, "Honestly? I don't know much; I mean Hermione is always going on about how when two people are right for one another they just know it. I suppose kind of like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are, I can't imagine either of them with anyone else. Why do you ask Headmaster, and excuse me for saying so but I'd prefer a straight answer instead of the round riddles you usually reply with when I ask you a question, Sir."  
  
There were several muffled snickers, as Harry turned a bit pink in the cheeks and Albus smiled at him. Albus chuckled a bit and said, "I suppose I do owe you a few straight answers don't I Harry? Well shall we start with the first one you asked me a few years ago? Hmm, yes, why Voldemort wants you dead. Originally it was because of whom your parents were and the immense power you were born with. Quite frankly Harry when you turn sixteen your magical abilities will surpass my own and Voldemort's combined. A wizard like that on the light side would be a very, very bad thing for Voldemort."  
  
Every jaw in the room dropped at Albus's statement but he continued on as if he didn't notice, "Simply put, even if he were to gain immortality, you could still destroy him with a single curse. Likely a single word at some point. I was not completely honest when I told you the reason for your surviving the killing curse, your mothers love did grant you a certain protection, however there were other reasons. One being of course, the level of power you were born with. The other reason is a bit complicated, do you recall when Professor Trelawney made that true prediction during your Divination final your third year?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Her eyes went all weird and rolled back in her head, she swore to me that she didn't say a thing when she came out of it though. Honestly, a Divinations Professor not recognizing her own prediction."  
  
Albus chuckled and said, "Yes, well she also predicted Tom or rather Lord Voldemort's downfall by the child born of the merged bloodlines of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor, the only living Heir to both families, and their spouse."  
  
Harry blinked and said, "That's what you meant in second year, when you said only a True Gryffindor."  
  
Albus nodded, "That sword, by the way, is yours upon your graduation."  
  
Harry smirked a bit and said, "That still doesn't explain why the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin though."  
  
The rest of the room collectively started choking on their breath at Harry's sentence, though Albus and Harry ignored them. Albus smiled and said, "And just where do you think Merlin would have been placed Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Alright, I admit it he had to be cunning and sly to have lived the way he did all those years. How exactly did that happen? My Mum was Muggle-born."  
  
Albus's eyes twinkled and said, "Are you sure about that Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked, Sirius and Remus looked seriously confused while Minerva's eyes twinkled the same way Albus's were. Albus chuckled and said, "Actually Harry I've a bit of a confession to make. Lily Evans isn't exactly an 'Evans'. She was taken into the Evans family, a third generation family of squibs, old friends of mine actually. Her name, had she actually grown up with it, would have been Lily Dumbledore. And she would have grown up with Minerva and me as her grandparents. However when her parents died, of a tragic accident I might add, we felt it best she go to live with the Evans family. My son, Robert and his wife Lydia hadn't been married long when they had Lily, and of course Lydia being sisters with Petunia's mother made it a bit easier for them to adopt her when Robert and Lydia died."  
  
Harry, coming out of his temporary shock said slowly, "So that means that you and Professor McGonagall are my great-grandparents, and that I've grown up with my Mum's cousin and her husband raising me?"  
  
Minerva smiled down at Harry and said, "You have no idea how much we both wanted to tell you when you first came here, Harry. You see, regardless of what people may think, those Merlin genes of yours come from my side of the family, not Albus's. I suppose that might be why we tend to look the other way when you go around in that damned cloak of yours."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "You've no one to blame but yourselves, I wouldn't have it if you hadn't given it to me back in first year."  
  
Severus snorted, and the rest of the room chuckled. Albus smiled and said, "Now moving on, Harry were you paying attention to the prediction made?"  
  
Harry nodded, recounted it in his head and slowly started shaking his head, "I'm not getting married, no way in hell, forget it. I'll do anything, but not that. Please don't ask me, not until I'm older; please don't ask me to do that."  
  
Minerva studied him for a minute and said, "Harry I know you're young, but it would be better for you and everyone else if you were married and bonded as soon as possible. There's a sense of security, and home that being bonded gives us that nothing else can. Albus and myself are going to be bonded, as are Remus and Sirius. We only recently discovered we actually were soul-mates."  
  
Harry nodded, "I can see that, and I guess it wouldn't hurt, after all the sooner he's gone the sooner I'll have a chance at a somewhat normal life I guess. So how do we find out who my soul-mate is?"  
  
Albus grinned and said, "Just go look in that mirror Harry. If you don't recognize the person that's alright. But before you look Harry I must ask if you would have a problem with someone of either gender..."  
  
Harry laughed and said, "No, whatever is in that mirror is fine as long as it isn't Voldemort or Pettigrew."  
  
Minerva looked concerned and said, "Harry we need to be realistic here for just a moment. How would you feel if Draco Malfoy was what you saw when you looked in that mirror?"  
  
Harry smirked, "I'd say Voldemort had one hell of a surprise coming if that was the case, especially considering the conversation Draco and I had on the train ride here. Which I meant to talk to, well one of you about with less people in the room but this will work I suppose. He wants out of his house, out of his father's reach and out of Voldemort's grasp. He may not like Muggles, or Muggle-borns, but after attending a Death Eater, I don't even know what to call it, I guess a party of some sort, well, he wants nothing to do with that. However if he's approached about it, or spying, it should likely be done through Professor Snape. It'd be far too obvious if any of the rest of you did it, and he knows someone in Slytherin is spying on him and his actions this year."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Severus and I will discuss the matter later. Thank you though for telling us. Alright Harry, go look in the mirror."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two: The Mirror

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Mirror  
  
Harry went over to the mirror, braced himself, closed his eyes and stood in front of the mirror. He waited a good minute before he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes he nearly screamed, he barely made the noise into a controlled squeak. Sirius, concerned for Harry said, "What is it Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry just shook his head not believing his eyes, he blinked, rubbed at his eyes, slapped his own cheeks and gave up. That reflection wasn't going to change. His eyes went slightly wide and Albus asked gently, "Is there something wrong with the person in the Mirror Harry?"  
  
Harry just shook his head again and managed out a strangled, "Just a bit of a shock."  
  
Harry slowly walked back over to his chair, sat in it and stared at the wall above Albus's head. Fawkes landed on his knee and Harry absently patted the Phoenix on the head. Remus asked Harry, "Are you going to tell us who you saw Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, looking more serious then perhaps anyone in the room had ever seen him and said, "Not with Sirius within two continents of Hogwarts."  
  
Remus blinked, Minerva gasped, Albus grinned, Severus's jaw dropped and Sirius sat there dumbfounded. Remus stood up and grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck and said, "Right then, let's go Sirius. And if you don't come willingly I'll stun you and float you back to our rooms. Harry come by after classes tomorrow to talk with us will you?"  
  
Harry nodded as Sirius objected, "I'm not going anywhere Moony. I want to know whom my godson is getting married to! Come on it can't be that bad!"  
  
Remus finally managed to get Sirius out of the room and Albus said, "Well Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to Severus and asked, "Why don't you go take a look in that Mirror?"  
  
Severus blinked, walked over to the mirror, took one look and nearly fainted. Severus turned to Albus and Minerva and said, "Maybe we should rethink this plan."  
  
Albus chuckled and said, "I think not. Unless you have a reasonable objection to it Severus?"  
  
Severus sat back down and said, "He's my student. I'm old enough to be his father. I went to school with his father. I dated his mother. His godfather would kill me first. It would mean no more spying for Voldemort for me. It would make me more hunted by both sides of the war than I already am..."  
  
Harry interrupted with, "And it would make you my husband. Do you honestly think anyone besides Voldemort is going to openly object to me marrying you willingly?"  
  
Minerva and Albus grinned watching them, but kept silent. Severus glared at Harry and said, "You can't be serious. You do realize everyone will label you a Death Eater supporter, not to mention you'll probably be shunned from your house."  
  
Harry said firmly, "You're not a Death Eater any longer. And my house has turned it's back on me more times then I can count. They'll always come back when they realize I still catch the snitch faster than the other seekers on the pitch regardless of who it is. And besides, I happen to know a certain reporter who owes Hermione, Ron and I big time for a little secret of hers we're keeping."  
  
Minerva interrupted this time with, "Which reporter Harry? And I seriously hope you're not talking about blackmailing a reporter into..."  
  
Harry snorted, "Yes I am talking about blackmailing a reporter. Wouldn't want anyone to find out how Ms. Rita Skeeter actually GETS all her information now would we? Don't tell me you haven't noticed she's printed nothing since the third task."  
  
Albus leveled a gaze at Harry and said, "Why do I have the feeling you have something to do with that?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I could answer under the strongest truth serum and truth spell that I have nothing to do with Rita Skeeters unwilling imprisonment in a glass jar around Hermione's neck."  
  
Albus blinked, Severus's jaw dropped and Minerva gapped. Albus recovered first and said, "Excuse me?"  
  
Harry just smiled and said, "Rita is an illegal animagus. She was in the infirmary last year when Sirius transformed from a dog to himself. She was there when Severus pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. She was there to hear the entire story of what happened, where you sent Sirius afterwards, what you asked Molly Weasley to do. She heard EVERYTHING. Of course she also heard the list of Death Eaters that were present that night. And Fudge's blatant refusal to do anything about it."  
  
Albus looked at Minerva and said, "Would you go collect Hermione and Rita for us?"  
  
Minerva nodded and left the room. Albus smiled at Severus and said, "Well it would seem that Harry has no objections, would you agree to all of this Severus?"  
  
Harry and Albus both smiled and turned to see Severus's response. Severus gulped realizing he was outnumbered and said, "Alright, if you're both sure about this. You are sure, aren't you Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed a bit and mumbled something that neither man heard. Albus grinned guessing what it was and said calmly, "Would you repeat that a little louder, Harry?"  
  
Harry coughed and said very quietly, "I uh, happen to, um, like you."  
  
Severus blinked, flushed and mumbled back, "Feeling's mutual."  
  
Albus smiled broadly and said, "Well then, would you both like to just get it over with now, when Miss Granger and Minerva return or shall we wait until Friday? If you wait until Friday I can at least offer you a small vacation from life to get used to being married and bonded to one another."  
  
Harry looked at Severus and said, "I'd like to be able to talk some sense into Sirius before we do this, I really would like both him and Remus to be there for this."  
  
Severus nodded, "We'll wait until Friday then Albus."  
  
Albus nodded, "I'll have an extra dresser and desk added to your rooms Severus. And Harry, Minerva insists that she takes you shopping for some clothes that actually fit you, no more of this hand me down from Dudley business. What I wouldn't give to hand over the Dursleys to Voldemort wrapped in a big bow with a sign that says, 'Muggles, feel free to torture! No need to send back the corpses! Love, Albus Dumbledore'. He'd probably die of shock."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "You could add my name to it too, then we'd get rid of some of the Death Eaters at the same time. When exactly is she planning on taking me?"  
  
Albus smiled, "Tomorrow night, she's taking you by floo to Diagon Alley and from there you'll both go to Muggle London. You'll be getting new glasses too Harry, you've had those same ones far too long. Severus you could always go along with them, Harry will need to be disguised regardless but I'm sure you could also be disguised to go along if you like."  
  
Harry blushed and offered Severus a shy smile as Severus responded, "I suppose so, you could always get Black to use Polyjuice potion and have him pretend to be me while we're gone to keep up appearances."  
  
Minerva came back in with Hermione, who was holding the glass jar with Rita in it glancing curiously at Harry. Once inside the room she smiled grimly and said, "Give me Ms. Skeeter please, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione flushed but handed over the beetle. Minerva took out her wand and ticked it at the bug and said, "I should torture you for what you've done to my great-grandson and his friends you little tart. If you're lucky I'll stand in the way of Albus when he gets his hands on you, but that one word out of line and even Merlin won't be able to save you missy."  
  
Hermione gapped at the Deputy Headmistress, while Harry and Severus snickered. Albus coughed slightly before saying, "Minerva, dear, bring me that vermin will you please?"  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye and said, "Sit down already you look silly standing there Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at Harry and sat down next to him and Severus and said, "Harry? What's going on? Why on earth did you tell them about Skeeter?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Because it's time to cash in Mione."  
  
Severus snorted off to the side at the two and the three of them turned to see Albus and Minerva hunched over whispering angrily at the beetle. Albus and Minerva explained the situation to Hermione who advised Harry profusely not to tell Ron a word of it. To which Harry chuckled and said, "I wouldn't tell him, but seeing as how I'll be moving into Severus's rooms with him this weekend and the ceremony is on Friday, I kind of have to tell him. It's either that or he'll read it in the papers. I'm not worried about telling Ron, I'm worried about telling Sirius."  
  
Albus smiled at Harry and said, "Why don't I tell Sirius for you Harry? I'll help him see the light, so to speak regarding the situation. I'll tell Sirius and Remus myself when I'm done here with Rita. We'll see about possibly putting it in the morning edition shall we? And Severus, you'll not be spying anymore so don't dream of leaving the castle when that Mark burns."  
  
Severus snorted, "As if I'm going to leave while I know Voldemort knows."  
  
Hermione jumped in and said, "Harry you do realize Sirius will kill him without blinking if he can find him once he knows what's going on? I hope, Professor, that you have ways of making sure no one other than Professor Dumbledore can get in your rooms?"  
  
Severus blinked, "I'm not going to be so stupid as to let anyone know where I am when Black finds out. That would be a death wish. Are we done Albus, Minerva? I have Wolfsbane to brew."  
  
Albus nodded, "Of course, go on Severus. Harry and Hermione you may as well return to your rooms. Minerva and I are going to have a long chat with Rita here. Harry I'll send you a copy of the article with Hedwig in the morning if that's alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, looked right at the beetle and said, "If you write one negative comment regarding Severus's past I'll feed you to a dragon. I doubt anyone will miss you. And as far as the Wizarding World is to know, I'm happy with him and the relationship is one that I've not been forced into, one word otherwise and it will be your head on a platter over my fireplace. Nice seeing you again by the way. Goodnight Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Severus."  
  
Albus and Minerva blinked, nodded and said, "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Severus walked Hermione and Harry out only to stop and send Hermione ahead. Harry and Severus stared at one another for a while before Harry leaned up and pulled Severus in for a kiss. It was a small, gentle first kiss, which both knew would be followed by many more. Harry smiled up at Severus when they were done, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Severus."  
  
Severus smiled back and said, "Goodnight Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three: A Sirius Problem

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: A Sirius Problem  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione explained everything to Ron before going to breakfast, knowing it would be in the Daily Prophet. Ron listened carefully, spluttered, turned red, got angry, punched Harry and then calmed down. The three made it down to the Great Hall only to have the entire Hall turn silent upon Harry's arrival. Half the students had their copies of the Daily Prophet out, and were reading it as they'd taken so long to arrive.  
  
Harry nearly groaned but kept his head held high with Ron and Hermione on either side of him glaring at the entire room as if daring them to say anything. They sat down in the middle of the table, surrounding themselves with Fred, George, Ginny, Colin, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Katie, Angelina and Alicia. All of them glaring at the rest of the room and making sure that Harry was in the middle.  
  
Harry smiled cheerfully and said, "Good morning!"  
  
He was greeted with a chorus of grunts and "morning Harry's" before everyone turned back to their breakfast. With the exception of Fred and George. They both smiled at Harry and Fred asked, "So Harry, read the Prophet yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head no and said, "Why?"  
  
George blinked and said, "Ay mate, best not to read that garbage. They'll cook up any story to sell the papers. Imagine, you and that slimy git of a Potions Professor, married and bonded! Ha!"  
  
A cold voice with a slight sneer spoke from right behind Harry and said, "I seriously hope you rethink your choice of words, Mr. Weasley. Good morning Harry, Miss Granger, Weasley."  
  
Harry smiled up at him and said, "Morning Severus, I take it Padfoot hasn't gotten a hold of you yet?"  
  
Severus snorted, "Landed himself in the Hospital Wing trying to get past my wards."  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance before Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus and said, "Now you didn't do anything, uh, that can't be reversed did you?"  
  
Severus merely grinned wickedly and said, "Let's just say he'll not be having fun in the bedroom with his husband anytime soon."  
  
Harry looked horrified, "I can't believe you'd punish Remus too. That's just down right torturous Severus."  
  
Severus shook his head, "Remus, I'll have you know, got quite the kick out of it. The Headmaster wants you to be up in his office right after dinner for tonight, don't forget. See you later in Potions."  
  
Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow knowing he had the attention of the entire hall and said, "What? No good morning kiss?"  
  
Neville fainted to a dead thud, closely followed by Ron. Fred and George's jaws dropped, Lavender and Parvati gapped openly at Harry and the Professor while Hermione giggled. Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realize you'll be chastised the rest of the day for this."  
  
Harry just grinned and pulled him down and kissed him good morning, making sure that the kiss in itself showed the rest of the hall just how serious they both were about getting married on Friday. A few of the other girls fainted, several Slytherins fainted. Draco marched straight out of the room to write a letter to his father. By the time the two came up for air, you could hear a pin drop in the Hall. Seamus Finnigan broke it with, "HA! I won the bet! I knew it all along! I told you Dean! I told you Harry was gay!"  
  
That sent most of the Gryffindor table into hysterics, Harry grinned at Severus and winked before swatting him away with a playful slap on the ass. Severus blinked but walked up to the table with the rest of the Professors and sat between Minerva and Remus. Harry smirked at the group and said, "You know, I'll bet the next few days are nothing but Severus sitting up there with howler after howler coming at him."  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully and soon it was dinnertime. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione that he would be going out shopping with Severus and Minerva. Hermione spent at least ten minutes reminding him what colors to get and what kinds of clothes to get. Hermione even went so far as to suggest what kind of glasses he should get, and that he looked into getting contacts.  
  
After dinner he was greeted in the Headmasters office by both his great- grandparents and Severus, all of which were smiling when he walked in. The Headmaster leveled a glance at Harry and said, "I trust the two of you will not be exchanging 'good morning kisses' every morning like that?"  
  
Harry just grinned, no response, just grinned. Fifteen minutes later Severus, Minerva and Harry were all at one of the largest Muggle shopping centers around. Severus insisted on clothing first as he was down right tired of looking at Harry in clothes fit for a whale. After an hour and a half Harry had a completely new wardrobe full of perfectly fitting clothing, jeans, shirts, shorts, sweaters, dress pants, casual pants, leather pants, a leather jacket, a suit, boxers of almost every color, all new socks (he threw in a few for Dobby), a new pair of sneakers, dress shoes, casual shoes, leather boots, very comfortable sandals, and of course Minerva insisted that he buy some swimming trunks.  
  
After that they went to get Harry an eye check up, which took roughly ten minutes and were told that he would have his glasses and his contacts ready in an hour. During which Minerva decided they would buy all new bedding for Severus's rooms, as a wedding present from Minerva and Albus. Together Harry and Severus picked out satin sheets, a set in gold and a set in silver, both sets king sized, as the bed Minerva and Albus had already selected was a king sized bed. They picked out a goose-feather down comforter that was an almost perfect match to the Slytherin green. They picked white sheer curtains for the bed, and red, gold and silver decorative pillows to put on the bed, all upon Minerva's insistence that the bed needed them.  
  
Once done with that they picked up Harry's glasses and contacts, shrunk all of the purchases into one bag, which Minerva put a feather weight charm on and let Harry carry himself. After that they only had one stop, which was in Diagon Alley at one of the jewelry stores to buy their wedding and bonding bands. Harry and Severus went alone into the store, while Minerva rushed off to buy some Potions ingredients for Severus. Half an hour later Harry and Severus picked out their wedding bands, both gold, and thick enough to carve something on it later with their wands.  
  
For the bonding bands they chose silver bands with charmed stones set in them, a diamond that would flicker to their bonded's heart beat, a ruby that if tapped by the wand would bring them directly to their bonded regardless of any anti-apparation wards, an emerald that would flash when their bonded was in danger and an opal that would flash when their bonded was in need of a medi-wizard or medi-witch. The band on these was also thick enough for engravements from their wands later.  
  
They each kept one of each ring to engrave for the other before the ceremony. Minerva returned shortly after they'd chosen and gave Severus his ingredients before the three made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo into Hogwarts. Sending Harry and Severus through first, Minerva made sure that no one heard where either were going with a few waves of her wand and then let herself floo into Hogwarts herself.  
  
What they found waiting for them in the Headmaster's office was not a pleasant sight. Sirius was yelling at Dumbledore, seemingly unaware of their arrival. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M ALLOWING HARRY TO MARRY THAT GREASY DEATH EATER! NOT IF MERLIN HIMSELF TELLS ME THEIR SOULMATES! THERE IS NO WAY THAT GREASY PEDOPHILE IS TOUCHING MY GODSON! OVER MY DEAD BODY ALBUS! I'LL NOT ALLOW HARRY TO BE FORCED INTO THIS!"  
  
Harry politely cleared his throat and said, "Sirius no one's forcing me to do anything, and I highly suggest you refrain from calling Severus such vile things."  
  
Sirius paled and said, "Harry, don't tell me you're standing up for the git now? Harry he doesn't deserve you, and you deserve better than him!"  
  
Remus was standing next to Sirius and said, "Padfoot, I know you're upset about who Harry's destined for but honestly even if they hadn't looked into that mirror Harry and Severus would have grown to love one another over time and throughout the war. You just need to grow up and deal with it Padfoot, Harry's not a little boy anymore and even the Ministry can't step between them. You know that as well as I do. Why make the situation worse by causing tension between you and Severus to rise higher and create tension between you and Harry over the matter?"  
  
Severus smiled at Remus and said, "Thank you for that Remus. Black... Sirius, I want you to know I do not intend to ever hurt Harry in any way."  
  
Harry smiled at Severus and intertwined their hands before glancing at his godfather. Sirius just sighed and sat down before saying, "Fine, just keep in mind that I don't like this one bit. James and Lily are probably rolling in their graves watching this."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I highly doubt Mum is, from what I understand she knows exactly what I see in him. But I definitely would think that Dad would be able to see that we're soul mates and that alone would make him happy to know. And I'd rather hoped you would be too when you realized that I am okay with this, and like Remus said, even if the mirror hadn't intervened we very likely would have fallen in love with one another regardless of whether or not we knew we're soul mates."  
  
After a good twenty minutes of arguing everyone decided that it was truly best if they just left well enough alone. Harry and Severus would be bonded that Friday surrounded by their friends, and Harry's great-grandparents. Sirius fully agreed that he would publicly for all rights and purposes support the marriage and the bonding but wouldn't pretend to like any of it in private.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Four: The Howler

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celfron wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: The Howler  
  
Harry was correct about Severus sitting at the Head Table with Howler after Howler coming by owl for him. He never opened them, always threw them over his shoulder while sorting through his mail. It became a regular experience to hear witches and wizards of all ages screaming at the top of their lungs at Severus for defacing and cursing their beloved Boy Who Lived. What Harry was definitely NOT expecting was the Howler that arrived from Molly Weasley one morning.  
  
Everyone in the hall knew her scream from howlers that various Weasley children had received through the years, and no one said a word when they saw it dropped in front of Harry. Harry went pale, having never received one before and was vaguely wondering what on earth he was about to get yelled at for. Ron looked at it and said, "Harry, run for it."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Obviously someone wants to be heard, and I'd rather be with friends. Don't know what it is I did though."  
  
Hermione took one look at it and said, "Harry should I get Remus and Severus?"  
  
Harry shook his head looking up towards the head table, "They're already walking towards me, Snuffles too. Well, let's get this over with."  
  
Harry opened it with a feeling of dread and at the first words went pale and rigid with shock. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! MARRYING AND BONDING TO A DEATH EATER! HAVE YOU GONE MAD! YOUR PARENTS DIED FIGHTING AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM! I DON'T CARE WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAYS! OR THE MINISTRY! THINK OF THE SHAME YOU'RE BRINGING YOUR PARENTS! YOUR FATHER DIDN'T EVEN GET ALONG WITH THAT BASTARD IN SCHOOL! IN SCHOOL, HARRY! THAT'S HOW OLD HE IS! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU! IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS MARRIAGE AND THIS BONDING YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY HOUSE YOUNG MAN! NEVER AGAIN! OVER MY DEAD BODY! AND YOU CAN JUST FIND YOURSELF A NEW BEST FRIEND BECAUSE RONALD IS FORBIDDEN FROM EVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU TURN SIDES AFTER EVERYTHING YOUR PARENTS GAVE UP FOR YOU! LILY AND JAMES DIED PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT CRETIN AND THE FIRST THING YOU CAN DO IS RUN AND KISS HIS ROBES AND MARRY INTO HIS RANKS! YOU DISGUST ME!"  
  
Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were all jaw-slacked with tears starting down their cheeks at the words, Hermione was sobbing in Ron's arms and Harry was frozen in his seat, tears streaming down his face without making a word. Fred looked around stood and said, "Right, Weasley's let's go send one back to Mum. I'll give her a Weasley Howler. Harry as far as the four of us are concerned you're our brother. I'm not going to pretend to understand what it is between you and Snape, but if that's what makes you happy by Merlin Harry! You deserve it! Your Mum and Dad knew all along that he was on the side of light, and they would have been proud of the Wizard you've become. We'll be owling the rest of our family now. George, Ginny, Ron, let's go. NOW."  
  
They all nodded, stood up to go and Ginny flung her arms around Harry sobbing against him and said loud enough for the hall to hear, "I don't care what she says, I saw you down in that Chamber Harry, no one knows that bastard better then the two of us. Saying you joined up with Riddle is like saying Dumbledore did. I'll make her see Harry, don't worry."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and sobbed with her, both standing in the middle of the great hall not caring that they had the attention of the entire school on them. Ron threw his arms around both of them and pulled them close, soon making it a three-way hug between Ron, Harry and Ginny. When Severus, Remus, Albus and Minerva reached the group Hermione held them back a bit and said, "Just let Ron and Ginny take care of him now. He needs this."  
  
Minerva nodded and said quietly, "I'll show that Molly Weasley how a howler works."  
  
Albus shook his head, "Minerva not now, Harry needs us."  
  
Remus was stoned faced, "God I hope Snuffles doesn't over react to this."  
  
Ron and Ginny lead a sobbing Harry out of the hall, closely followed by Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, Severus, Sirius, Minerva and Albus. Within minutes they were all inside Albus's office after some minor directing from Albus, they all sat with cups of hot chocolate and tea. Harry was curled up in between Severus and Sirius, crying slightly more controllably on Severus's shoulder and holding onto Sirius for dear life. George finally realized that the dog curling up with Harry and Severus wasn't a dog at all and said, "So who's the Dog? That isn't a dog trait to instinctively curl up with someone when they're hurting like that when they're not the owner of the dog."  
  
Harry calmed down and chuckled and said, "Fred, George, do you remember that lovely gift you gave me in third year? When I couldn't go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Fred and George nodded and said in perfect unison, "Of course we do Harry, we owe our joking careers and lives to the Marauders."  
  
Remus choked on his tea, Sirius made a strangled sound and Severus looked very interested in what they were going to say. Ginny looked around and said, "This is another one of those secrets that I'm not going to get to know am I?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "You were right out in the Hall Ginny. You and I know a version of Tom Riddle barely anyone else cares to know, I know we can trust you with this and Merlin knows I would trust Fred and George with my lives. Lovely thing about Gryffindors, well most of them. Anyway, Professor Moody, err, Crouch confiscated the Map fro..."  
  
Fred and George stood up in unison and yelled at Harry, "YOU LOST THE MAP?!?"  
  
Harry winced, "I know, I know. Not like I nee... er. Never mind."  
  
Fred and George were instantly sobbing and hugging one another, George started the melodrama by saying, "Oh Merlin, what would our dear, dear friends Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Worm..."  
  
Hermione and Ron yelled in unison, "DON'T SAY THAT RATS NAME!"  
  
Fred and George blinked, dropped their jaws and sat down in shock that Hermione yelled. Harry smiled and looked at Remus who was frantically shaking his head at Harry trying to tell him no when Harry said, "Gee, I wonder Moony what would you say?"  
  
Fred turned on Harry, "Moony's here?"  
  
George was instantly curious, "You know the Marauders Harry?"  
  
Remus sighed, "I see I'm not getting out of this. Harry's a second generation Marauder. James was Prongs. I'm Moony, and that lump on Harry's lap is Padfoot, more commonly known as Harry's godfather and my loveable dog Snuffles. Though technically he's my husband and soul mate."  
  
Fred and George's jaws dropped and instantly George squeaked out, "A Marauder? A Professor? That's not possible! Not with all their pranks! There's no way!"  
  
Fred burrowed his brow in concentration and said, "Then who's Wor..."  
  
Hermione and Ron once again in unison yelled, "DON'T SAY THAT RATS NAME!"  
  
Harry sighed and said, "You two can't yell that every time they say it."  
  
George suddenly came out with, "Wait, if Professor Lupin here was in on it, and Harry's Dad, then wouldn't Sirius Black be one of the four? Is tha..."  
  
Harry interrupted before he could go any farther, "Sirius is innocent, he's also my godfather and the lump that is currently trying to squeeze between Severus and I that's going to get charmed out the window if he doesn't knock it off. Got it Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius growled at Harry and obediently got off to trot over to Remus, who scratched him behind his ears. Ginny squeaked, "Tha..That's Si-Sirius Black?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Ginny trust me on this one, I would trust Sirius with my life. He'd only hurt someone if they were trying to hurt me or Remus."  
  
Sirius transformed into his normal self and sat on Remus's lap grinning slightly at the room. Ginny squeaked out, "Are you sure Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and Remus chuckled, "Sirius COULDN'T hurt a fly if he wanted to."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Shall I remind..."  
  
Harry interrupted, "There's really no need to share that incident with them is there Severus?"  
  
Severus sighed, "Fine, but he's still a murder hungry rabid dog in my opinion."  
  
Harry kissed his cheek before saying, "And we're all glad he didn't succeed. Aren't we Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius grumbled under his breath and Harry glared at him and said, "AREN'T we Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius mumbled a little louder, "Yeah, Yeah, thrilled."  
  
Fred suddenly piped up with, "So you two are Marauders?"  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded, the latter rather reluctantly knowing were this was likely to go. George and Fred were instantly on their knees bowing before Sirius and Remus and crying out, "Our Heroes!"  
  
Harry snorted, Sirius and Remus blushed a ripe red and Hermione started chastising them, "Honestly! Leaving behind a map like that! Do you know what kind of trouble they caused because of that bloody map? I should have made Harry turn it in during third year! Right when we found it! Someone was bound to have seen that Pettigrew was on it at some point!"  
  
Harry interrupted her ranting with, "Not to mention Sirius's every move, 'Mione."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Fine, I'll shut up."  
  
Albus intervened, "Harry you can explain the rest later. Come with me, Severus you as well."  
  
Harry and Severus stood up and followed Albus and Minerva into a side room, Severus holding Harry close and Harry leaning on Severus for support. Once in the other room Albus and Minerva pulled Harry into a hug and Severus closed the door. While trying to stand off to the side Severus got pulled into the hug by a very firm hand from Minerva who whispered, "This is a family hug, meaning the entire family, not just the blood relations Severus."  
  
Harry snuggled into his great grandparents and Severus relishing in the warm embrace. Albus sighed and said, "Harry and Severus I know Molly's words hurt both of you today. I just want you to know that I firmly believe my granddaughter would be thrilled for the two of you, happy that you both found peace at some point in your lives. Or at least are well on the way to having it together. I for one am glad that you two have accepted this and seem to be getting along fairly well."  
  
Minerva nodded her agreement and said, "Just remember we're both here for you two, for anything. And what matters isn't what ignorant fools like Molly Weasley say about your sacrifices for the war, what matters is that you two know what you're fighting against and keep doing so the way you are."  
  
Albus smiled at them and said, "Why don't you two take a minute and we'll be waiting for you in the other room."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thank you both."  
  
Minerva snorted, "Harry we should have just shut up and raised you ourselves. We only hope that we can make up for this somewhat. Now are you two both ready for the ceremony tomorrow?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, Severus nodded and gently pulled Harry a bit closer. Albus smiled at both of them and said, "You both remember that for the uh, ceremony to be uh completed that you need to um, consummate the relationship. Correct?"  
  
Harry and Severus both blushed and looked anywhere but at Albus and nodded. Minerva laughed and said, "Oh don't worry about it! Now just remember that with the bonding there's always a slight chance for a child and unless the two of you want to deal with that I highly suggest you brew up some contraceptive potion Severus."  
  
Harry mock glared at her and said, "Are you implying that I can't brew a potion myself?"  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Harry you wouldn't even know where to start making it."  
  
Minerva and Albus just smiled and left and Harry sighed and leaned into Severus's embrace. Harry smiled and breathed in what was slowly becoming a familiar, calming scent that he'd learned to associate with Severus. Slightly musky, mixed with mint and oil. Harry had discovered Severus's hair wasn't greasy at all, but smooth and in Severus's opinion ruined by the daily toil of a Potions Master. Harry merely laughed at that and said he should spend more time there and perhaps then his hair would become manageable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Five: Pet Names, Hickeys and Tru...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Pet names, Hickeys and Truths  
  
Harry had spent nearly every night down in the dungeons with Severus, helping him with Potions for the Hospital Wing and both of them trying to get to know one another. In private Severus had taken to calling Harry, 'Mon amour' but strictly stuck to 'Harry' when with anyone other than just Harry. Harry in return merely called him 'Caro', but mostly just 'Sev', which he made the mistake of using during a Potions, class and got the detention of his life for. He rather figured being subjected to spending two hours with Severus in the dungeons helping him make potions was more of a reward than a punishment.  
  
After another confrontation between the small group of Severus, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Albus and Minerva, Severus and Harry once again used the side room in Albus's office. Severus ran his hands up and down Harry's back gently massaging his back. Harry let out a small, content sigh and snuggled closer to Severus. Severus smiled and said, "Feeling better mon amour?"  
  
Harry grinned at the smile and the pet name before answering, "Of course, Caro."  
  
Harry leaned up and gently kissed Severus, relishing in their moment alone until Sirius got fed up and opened the door. Severus returned the kiss just as gently as Harry had started it, pulling him closer against him, both men already feeling the tell tale signs of arousal in the other. Harry smiled as the kiss ended and looked up into Severus's black eyes that were staring down into his own eyes. Risking a question, Harry started out, "Do you really want to bother with the contraceptive potion?"  
  
Severus smirked a bit and said, "If we don't one of us will end up pregnant and I think it's a bit much to worry about you and a baby while we're finishing this war. Besides, your godfather would kill me if I let you become a father before you finished Hogwarts."  
  
Harry smiled, "True, not to mention the danger it would create for both of us. We should get back in there before Sirius comes charging in here ready to tear you to pieces."  
  
Severus leaned down and kissed Harry once again, Harry instantly deepened the kiss opening his mouth under Severus's only to be instantly rewarded with a tongue slipping in and gently massaging against his own. Ten minutes later Sirius barged open the doors and shouted, "That's enough! Get back in here! Hands to yourselves!"  
  
Harry pouted and said, "But Sirius I was in the middle of giving Sev a really BIG hickey!"  
  
Sirius made a few strangled sounds and stomped out of the room leaving Harry and Severus chuckling, but walking out behind him after straightening their hair and robes a bit. Harry grinned and sat down on Severus's lap once they walked in the room, neither realizing they had both left ridiculously sized hickeys in VERY obvious spots on the others neck.  
  
It took five minutes to get the room to calm down a bit to tell them what was so funny, and when they did Severus immediately charmed his own away but absolutely refused to let anyone charm Harry's. Not that Harry minded, he was helping Severus tell people that he didn't want them charmed away. The group talked for a while merely to coordinate the time everyone would meet in the Great Hall for the ceremony, which Sirius would be attending as his usual self under a few charms that didn't allow anyone other than the group in the room to recognize him.  
  
They decided to meet at two hours after dinner for the ceremony. Minerva and Albus handed Severus and Harry both three packages, their ceremonial robes, the robes for their attendants (Hermione and Ron for Harry, Remus and Minerva for Severus) and a small gift from them. Harry kissed Severus goodnight and left, leaving the Professors and Sirius to themselves.  
  
Once back to Gryffindor tower, Ron, Hermione and Harry finally explained the events of the past four years that the others hadn't known. They of course left out the bit about Norbert from their first year, the Polyjuice potion and spiders from their second year, the time turner from third year, and the incident with Rita Skeeter when Hermione caught her. However they did not explain the invisibility cloak and Harry performed his Patronus spell so that they could see what his Dad's animagus form looked like.  
  
Then Harry opened up his present from Minerva and Albus only to find Albus's half of the family photo albums, shrunk to fit all three hundred albums in it. Harry gapped at it and said out loud, "I'll bet Severus has her half."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny looked up sharply at him. Hermione asked, "Her? Harry what are these?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I may have forgotten to mention, Headmaster Dumbledore is my great-grandfather and Professor McGonagall my great-grandmother. These are the Dumbledore family photo albums, and I'm willing to bet my last Knut Severus has the McGonagall side."  
  
Ginny blinked and said, "How are they related to you Harry? The last of the Dumbledores were killed during the last war against Voldemort I thought."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Mum wasn't, technically Aunt Petunia is my Mum's cousin apparently. You know what's funny though? Everyone would think that the Headmaster would be where I got the Merlin bloodlines from, but he's not. I get those from Professor McGonagall. Not sure why they have different names, but I guess whatever works. You know their age difference is larger then the one between Severus and me, I suppose that's why they don't have much of a problem with it. Let's face it to a couple that has fifty years between them, the twenty-one years between Severus and I seems like nothing."  
  
George made an incredibly hysterical looking face and said, "How exactly did Dumbledore and McGonagall get together than?"  
  
Harry smiled, "They told Severus and me all about it the other day. She was in his Transfiguration classes, when he's just started to teach. She swears he was the most handsome teacher on the staff and that nearly every girl flirted with him, which is hard to imagine of someone that at the time was in his early sixties. Five years after she graduated they met up again for him to privately instruct her beyond what she'd learned in an apprenticeship in Transfiguration. They're both at the highest level for that, though he has the same standing for Defense too. They grew close over the next ten years, married and had three sons."  
  
Hermione seemed to be doing the math in her head and spit out, "But that would make him eighty-three when they got married! And she was only thirty- three!"  
  
Harry nodded, "My grandfather, Robert, was the only one of the three to go to Hogwarts. Lewis went to Beaux Batons and Harald went to a private school somewhere in Egypt."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said, "Why did they all go to different schools? I mean, you-know-who wasn't in power then, was he?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Harald didn't exactly get along with the rest of the family until Voldemort came into power, then he took his family out of Egypt and back to England faster than a snitch to help with the light side's efforts. Lewis I guess just wanted to go somewhere his parents weren't. Lewis helped on the French front, but didn't last long. His family was killed in one of the first attacks, and Lewis followed them rather quickly. Harald's wife Adira fled with their kids back to Egypt, only to get murdered half way there."  
  
Ginny and Hermione gasped, and Ron spit out, "Stop saying his name Harry!"  
  
Harry shook his head once again and continued, "My grandparents and Harald finally figured out they were just aiming to piss off the Dumbledores, because if they could crack one of the oldest families on the light side in the Wizarding world they figured they could take over. My grandparents gave my Mum to my Grandmother's sister, Petunia's Mum, the minute she was born. Petunia doesn't know they aren't sisters but really cousins. My grandparents became her sister's secret keeper, so that my Mum could actually grow up, and Harald was their secret keeper to help protect the secret of where my Mum was."  
  
Harry smiled and then continued, "Harald withstood the truth serum to keep the secret of where they were, made himself go insane and accidentally lost his control of not talking resulting in the death of my grandparents and Harald, but by that time Mum was in Hogwarts safe and sound. So when they got to Mum's aunt and uncle she wasn't there, neither was Petunia, she was away at some boarding school, but they killed them anyways. Lovely family history isn't it? But that's why Mum named me Harry, I guess Dad refused to let her name me Harald."  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "Harald James Potter, can you just imagine it?"  
  
Harry glared at her and said, "Absolutely not! There's nothing wrong with my name the way it is."  
  
Fred and George grinned and George said, "Well, Harald my boy, let's have a look at these photo albums!"  
  
Fred chuckled and added in, "Oh yes Harald, we simply must have a look at them!"  
  
The rest of the night was spent teasing Harry over the photos and the family names, not to mention major favoritism in the school as both the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, a Professor and soon to be a second Professor were related to him. They all helped Harry pack up his things for the move to Severus's quarters, luckily Harry had the insight the night they were shopping to put most of his clothing away in the Dungeons so he didn't have to move it so soon after buying it.  
  
Thirty minutes later everything was packed up, all the ceremonial robes were laid out and ready to put on in the morning, and they left Harry alone to finish the carving on Severus's rings. It only took him a minute to think of what to put on the rings, and took him twenty minutes to get the carving to cooperate with him. That night Harry fell asleep only an hour before he was supposed to get up, wishing that he'd thought ahead to ask Severus for a Dreamless Sleep potion for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter Six: Pre Ceremony Jitters

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Pre-Ceremony Jitters  
  
That morning Fred and George woke Harry up by leaning in by his ears and taking turns whispering at him until he woke up. Fred started with, "Harry! Where were you? You missed all your classes! Severus is hysterical with worry!"  
  
George snickered a bit and whispered, "Harry! How could you! You missed all three meals! You've only got an hour until the ceremonies!"  
  
Fred got a bit louder with, "Harald James Potter! What on earth are you still doing in bed! The ceremonies start in ten minutes! You'll never make it on time! Hurry up Harald! Your groom is beside himself with worry and your great grandparents are ready to charge in here themselves!"  
  
George got louder yet, almost in a normal voice and said, "Harry! I can't believe it! Missing your own wedding and bonding ceremony! Everyone thinks you've changed your mind! Wake up! Quick!"  
  
Then Fred snickered and yelled, "HARRY! YOU COMPLETELY MISSED THE CEREMONY! AND SINCE YOU WEREN'T THERE RON HAD TO MARRY HIM FOR YOU!"  
  
Harry literally jumped out of bed started throwing on his robes, rushing around like crazy looked at Fred and George and said, "Well do I look alright?"  
  
Fred and George burst out laughing which woke up the rest of Harry's dorm who all looked at Harry, Fred and George and groaned. Ron muttered under his breath and then said, "Harry what are you doing in your robes for tonight? You'll ruin them if you wear them all day you know."  
  
Harry suddenly looked as though that dawned on him that it was morning and not night and glared at Fred and George and spoke in a deadly quiet voice, "Might I remind you that I'm marrying a POTIONS MASTER? And when I pass out in the middle of my own wedding and bonding ceremonies we might be able to seek out revenge by poisoning your food? Need I remind you that I happen to be VERY close friends with a couple of the house-elves? Hmm?"  
  
Fred and George went white as sheets and mumbled apologies before running like a mad hippogriff was behind them. The rest of the boys in the dorm burst out laughing and Ron managed to tweak out a, "Someone remind me to tell Hermione and Ginny, they'll be mad they missed it."  
  
Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean walked into the Great Hall for breakfast half an hour later, Seamus and Dean practically carrying Harry into the room. Harry looked like he hadn't slept in a month. The four boys sat down and immediately Hermione rounded on them, "Harry, you look like crap, what happened?"  
  
Harry looked up, gave her a glare that put a basilisk to shame and said, "Fred and George."  
  
Hermione didn't need another explanation, she turned, stood, walked to where Fred and George were seated and started yelling at them. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU TWO DO TO HARRY? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT TODAY IS AND HE COMES IN HERE LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE PRACTICED UNFORGIVABLES ON HIM! WELL? OUT WITH IT, WHAT DID YOU TWO MORONS DO TO HIM?"  
  
Fred and George both went white and George squeaked out, "Woke him up..."  
  
Hermione glared at both of them and said, "HOW?"  
  
The entire hall was watching, including a very pissed off Severus, Remus, Albus and Minerva who were all ready to hex the boys on the spot. Fred said, "We just toyed with him a bit, that's all, how were we supposed to know he hadn't slept last night? He's always like that you know that, anything big means Harry doesn't sleep. Any Gryffindor knows that..."  
  
Hermione cut him off with, "WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HIM THE BLOODY HELL ALONE YOU IDIOT!"  
  
She didn't get to say anymore as Ginny came up behind them, grabbed them both by the ears and pulled them both out of the Great Hall. Both boys were bright red with embarrassment and wincing and protesting at the pain. Hermione snickered, "And they think I was bad! Ha!"  
  
By the time she got back to her seat Harry had fallen asleep with his head resting in his hands, Ron was trying to slap him awake and Seamus was trying to get him to respond to his voice. Hermione muttered three spells and Harry was awake, looking normal and eating breakfast like nothing had happened. Ron shook his head at her and said, "You know, you really are scary sometimes."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes, but that's why you like me so much silly."  
  
Harry smiled at his two friends and wondered how long it would take them to realize they really did like one another. They were both blindingly obvious about it to the point that everyone thought they WERE together, but very few people actually knew they weren't. The rest of the day Harry was on edge, worrying about tonight and more nervous then he was during the Tri- Wizard Tournament. He smiled, knowing that if they had to do the second task again now it wouldn't be Ron under the water, but Severus.  
  
He'd laughed when Seamus explained that's what made everyone think he was gay. Really he didn't care what gender the person was so long as they were in love, which was one thing he'd decided this summer, though he knew he really preferred males. The Gryffindors that were attending the wedding and bonding absolutely refused to let him go to the Great Hall. Ron took Fred, George and Seamus with him to get dinner for everyone.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Lee were all helping to settle Harry's nerves a bit. Someone had owled Oliver Wood at some point during the week, and he was dining with the Gryffindors and his new boyfriend from the Kenmare Kestrels that he was now playing Keeper for. His boyfriend, Torin O'Reilly, was one of the Beaters on the team.  
  
Torin and Oliver had both begged him most of the night to consider coming to the team as they could use a seeker with his strengths. Harry had merely smiled at them with twinkling eyes and responded, "I plan on having a family the minute this blasted war is over, and then probably go into the family business of being a Professor."  
  
Oliver had been outraged and told him loudly, "Just because Snape's a Professor doesn't mean you have to be as well!"  
  
Harry just smiled and said, "I wasn't referring to Severus."  
  
That had left Oliver with no comeback and the subject was dropped when Harry promised he would think about it. After the meal was over everyone had gone to change into dress robes, Harry into his ceremonial robes. Sirius came in the tower and smiled when he saw Harry fussing with his hair. Harry couldn't for the life of him get it to lay down flat on his head, so Sirius muttered a spell that made it look more controlled then it had but still had a bit of the unruly look.  
  
Harry grinned and said thank you before the two had turned to leave for the hall together with Ron and Hermione. Everyone else that was going was already in the Great Hall seated and waited for the ceremony to start. Severus's parents, Aramis and Solenne Snape, had come along with Severus's sister, Elaina and her family.  
  
Elaina's husband, Antonio Marcello, ran a small Wizarding chain of bookstores in Italy. They ran one of the stores themselves, with the help of their three young children, Dante, Arianna and Oriana. Beyond that, their ceremonies were only open to other students in the school who wanted to come to witness their first Wizarding wedding and bonding or ones that just wanted to come providing they had no ill tensions towards the couple.  
  
Harry was tense the entire walk to the Great Hall while Sirius tried to make jokes and lighten the mood a bit. Harry knew Sirius was just trying to help but he was incredibly nervous about the ceremonies, Sirius's safety during them, meeting Severus's family and everything that would occur after the ceremonies. Sirius merely smiled and patted him on the back telling him everything would be alright before they reached the side door that Harry and Sirius were going to use to get into the Great Hall for the ceremony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Ceremonies

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: The Ceremonies  
  
Severus was a nervous wreck, trying desperately not to lose control. He was worried Harry would back out last minute; that this was all some kind of joke and Harry didn't return even an ounce of the feelings he now felt deeply for Harry. Remus and Minerva were standing next to him, trying to help him stay calm and really not helping at all. Hermione and Ron were standing in their place waiting for Harry to arrive and looking out over the massive crowd of students that had chosen to come to the ceremonies.  
  
The Snape family was sitting calmly in the front row, his father's wand having been confiscated by his mother and his father's hands and feet placed in leg and arm locker curses so that he couldn't move until his mother said the counter curse. He hadn't wanted to invite them because he knew that his father would absolutely jump at the chance to hand Harry to Voldemort on a silver platter. His mother on the other hand was a silent observer wanting nothing to do with anything outside of her favorite villa in France.  
  
The doors Harry was supposed to come through finally opened revealing both Sirius and Harry. Harry and Severus were wearing matching robes of a brilliant emerald green with silver and gold trimmings, each had smiled at knowing they would be wearing both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, as they were wearing red boxers underneath and nothing else.  
  
Severus had gotten Remus to help him get all of the potion slime from years of giving up on his hair out of his hair, and Harry thought he'd never looked better. Hermione and Ginny were taking over catching Severus up in the potions for the Hospital Wing for the next month to give both Severus and Harry some time to adjust before adding that back into the schedules.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Ginny, Neville, Fred and George to watch the Ceremony while Harry took his place next to Severus. Hermione and Ron were both wearing gold robes with red trimming, Remus and Minerva both in silver robes trimmed in green. Albus was leading the ceremony in a new set of dress robes of a nice pattern that had red, green, gold and silver etched into it.  
  
Albus smiled at the hall and said, "Welcome Everyone, we're here today to witness the wedding and bonding of Severus Aramis Snape and Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter. They have been chosen one another and are soul mates, destined to be together. Severus, do you chose to follow your destiny or follow another?"  
  
Severus replied almost immediately saying, "I chose to follow Destiny and marry my mate."  
  
Albus smiled at him and asked, "Harry, do you chose to follow your destiny or follow another?"  
  
Harry replied more quickly than Severus had, "I chose to follow Destiny and marry my mate."  
  
Albus smiled, winked at Harry and then continued, "As you have chosen to follow Destiny, please join your right hands for the binding cords."  
  
Severus and Harry moved their right hands so that the lengths of the forearms were together, each holding the other's elbow. Albus tied the gold and silver cords around both of their arms before saying an incantation and the cords seemed to disappear beneath their skin. Albus smiled at that and then continued on, "Severus Aramis Snape, do you take Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter to be your wedded husband?"  
  
Severus responded immediately looking into Harry's eyes as he did so, "I do."  
  
"Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter do you take Severus Aramis Snape to be your wedded husband?"  
  
Harry stared right back into Severus's eyes and answered, "I do."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "The wedding bands please."  
  
Harry and Severus both took out the gold bands and presented them. Albus continued, "Severus place the band on Harry's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Severus flashed the ring so that Harry could see the inside carving which read, 'Je t'aime Harry. Amour, Sev'. Then he slipped it on Harry's left ring finger saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Harry smiled as Albus continued, "Harry place the band on Severus's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Harry followed Severus's example and flashed the ring so the carving showed, which Harry had done so that it read, 'Ti Amo Severus. L'amore, Harry'. He smiled and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Albus smiled broadly at them both and said, "Now that you are wedded husbands we will continue with the binding ceremony. Join right arms again for the binding scarf."  
  
Once again Harry and Severus joined right arms and Albus tied their arms together, only this time with the binding scarf that was gold with silver edging. Albus said another incantation and the scarf melted into their arms, this time coming with an awareness of one another's consciousness being within their own. Albus nodded and said, "The binding bands please."  
  
Severus and Harry once again pulled out rings, this time the silver bands they had chosen. Albus continued with, "Severus place the band on Harry's finger and repeat after me. I bind myself to you in body, mind, heart and soul; let this band be a reminder to us both of our link to one another."  
  
Severus flashed this ring only to reveal a slightly different carving that read 'Je t'aime, Mon amour. Amour, Caro'. Severus placed the ring on Harry's finger and looked Harry in the eye before saying, "I bind myself to you in body, mind, heart and soul. Let this band be a reminder to us both of our link to one another."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Harry, place the band on Severus's finger and repeat after me. I bind myself to you in body, mind, heart and soul. Let this band be a reminder to us both of our link to one another."  
  
Harry stared into Severus's eyes, after flashing the carving on the binding band that read, 'Ti amo Caro. L'amore, Votre amour'. Harry smiled and said, "I bind myself to you in body, mind, heart and soul. Let this band be a reminder to both of us of our link to one another."  
  
Albus smiled broadly before continuing, "Remus Lupin, Minerva Dumbledore, you stand here offering your support for Severus Aramis Snape in his marriage and binding to Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter. Do you both continue to do so now that you have witnessed the ceremonies?"  
  
Remus and Minerva both answered immediately, "I do."  
  
Albus smiled, winking at his wife before continuing, "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, you stand here offering your support for Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter in his marriage and binding to Severus Aramis Snape. Do you both continue to do so now that you have witnessed the ceremonies?"  
  
Hermione and Ron both responded just as quickly as Remus and Minerva had, "I do."  
  
Albus smiled at them before turning to Severus and Harry and continuing, "Severus Aramis Potter-Snape and Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter-Snape, I now pronounce you wedded and bound."  
  
With another long incantation the rings on Harry and Severus's hands linked themselves to one another. Albus finished the ceremony with, "Severus and Harry, you may now seal your marriage and binding with a kiss."  
  
Harry and Severus didn't need to be told twice, within seconds Harry's arms had gone around Severus and they were locked in a kiss that would have put any romantic Muggle movie to shame. Everyone in the hall that wasn't magically restrained clapped for the couple, and after a few minutes when the kiss started to get a little heated started to whistle at the couple and cheer them on. They broke the kiss but stayed in one another's embrace as they turned to face Albus again.  
  
Albus just grinned and hugged them both saying, "Welcome to the family, Severus."  
  
Minerva, Remus, Hermione and Ginny were all crying. Sirius was having difficulty dealing with the situation but was controlling his unbearable urge to strangle Severus. Fred and George set off fireworks and the rest of the hall clapped. Albus smiled and said, "Now that the ceremony is over there are a few things to be said to those of you present. There are refreshments available if you can find an open chair, but I'm afraid I must insist you all leave within half an hour due to the curfew. Let's not forget to wish my great-grandson and his new husband the best of luck before we go though! Now I do believe Severus and Harry would probably like to get out of here, everyone please have an enjoyable weekend!"  
  
Severus and Harry managed to get away from Harry's close friends relatively quickly and then stopped to say hello to Severus's family before leaving for the night. Solenne was wonderfully nice to Harry and welcomed him warmly to the family. Harry noticed with vague amusement that Severus's arm tightened around him when he was introduced to Aramis Snape, Severus's father. Aramis was cold, and reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy with a worse attitude.  
  
Needless to say he was thrilled when Elaina and Antonio Marcello interceded the tense conversation and introduced themselves as Severus's sister and brother-in-law. Harry warmed up to Elaina immediately, who like her mother was warm in her welcome to the family. Antonio was thrilled to meet THE Harry Potter, and that he was related to him. Harry made a mental note to bang his head against something later on. His new nephew Dante was a miniature Severus in the making, which amused Harry to no end that a seven year old would be able to perfect Severus's personality.  
  
Arianna and Oriana Marcello on the other hand were much warmer than even Elaina and Solenne. Both of the little girls, being five (Arianna) and three (Oriana), gave Harry bone crushing hugs as a welcome into the family. Arianna had just recently received a pet Unicorn and couldn't tell Harry and Severus about it enough. They managed to get away after a few more words with Severus's family, a goodbye to Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Minerva and Albus and of course barely escaping a Colin Creevey attack with a new camera flash bulb to break in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: The Honeymoon  
  
Harry and Severus made their way to the dungeons quickly, both wanting to get away from the now sugar-filled students in the Great Hall and the slowly but well on their way to being drunk Professors. Severus led him to the now familiar portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who was guarding the entrance to Severus's quarters. Severus gave out the password, which they had changed to one they would both remember, "Marauders."  
  
Severus wanted something more along the lines of 'Marauders are idiots' but Harry insisted that while he would never object to Wormtail being called one, his father and Remus were very intelligent people and while Sirius was smart he just didn't always think with the brain between his ears. Severus agreed only on the pretense not to insult Remus and James.  
  
They walked in and heard the portrait close behind them. Both of them were suddenly a bit shy around one another. Harry smiled timidly at Severus who smiled back and said, "Well, I have the contraceptive potions in the bedroom. If we ever decide we want children there's a remedy to take but until then neither of us will have the capabilities to have children."  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm not going to pretend to understand Potions, Severus. While I've improved this week a bit with your help, let's face it, I'm not likely to ever be near your level of skill at them."  
  
Severus just smiled, took Harry's hands in his own and led him into their bedroom only to stop dead at what he saw. Harry stood next to him, both of them amazed at the difference in the room. The four poster canopy king sized bed stood brilliantly in the room, made of a dark mahogany and dressed in the bedding they had picked out together, turned down for them. All the wood in the room had been changed to match the bed, and Harry's unpacked trunk was sitting besides an old trunk of Severus's.  
  
Harry smiled at wrapped his arms around Severus before asking, "Well, Caro, do you like it?"  
  
Severus smiled a sight that the rest of the school save Harry was still getting used to seeing, "Of course I do, mon amour."  
  
Severus stepped out of the embrace and walked over to where the two goblets full of the contraceptive potion were waiting, picked them up and carried them back over to Harry. Harry took the offered cup and both quickly drank the potion. Harry grimaced and said, "Yuck, that tasted gross."  
  
Severus chuckled, took both the goblets and placed them on the bedside table and said, "What did you expect it to taste like Mon amour? Just be thankful it wasn't worse."  
  
Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around Severus from behind before Severus had a chance to turn around from placing the goblets on the table. Severus opened the drawer and took out the rather large container of lubricant he'd made for the honeymoon; he added a slight muscle relaxant quality to it when he made it earlier that week knowing it would help  
  
Harry let go and undid his own robe as Severus undid his robe, both placed their robes over a chair that was close to the bed before climbing into the bed. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Severus, whose arms wrapped around him just as quickly as Harry's had. Harry tilted his head up slightly and pulled Severus in for a kiss.  
  
Neither moved from the bed until dinnertime on Saturday. Severus took one look at the time and said, "Albus and Minerva must have slipped us some sort of aphrodisiac – we've been making love for almost an entire day Mon amour."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "What makes you think that wasn't me, Caro?"  
  
Severus chuckled, "Because yours would have worn off a while ago I think. I'll go call a house elf to bring us some food, do you need anything?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and watched his husband get out of bed naked and look around for his boxers, giving up and walking over to get a clean pair from his wardrobe. Harry smiled and said, "Caro, would you throw me a clean set while you're up?"  
  
Faking a loud groan Severus smiled and said, "Oh alright."  
  
Severus quickly threw on a pair of green silk boxers, went over to Harry's wardrobe and dug out a pair of black ones, turned and tossed them to Harry. Harry just smirked and put them on slowly knowing Severus was likely still watching his every move. Severus shook his head and left to call for a house elf. He came back only a short time later looking slightly frazzled but smiled at Harry before climbing back into the bed and Harry's welcoming arms.  
  
Harry chuckled at the look on Severus's face and said, "Something wrong Caro?"  
  
Severus shook his head and said, "Apparently you have quite the fan in the kitchens, mon amour."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Ah, I take it Dobby answered the order?"  
  
"How exactly do you know Dobby?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Well, do you remember back in my second year what with that chamber?"  
  
A nod confirmed that yes, Severus remembered and Harry continued, "Dobby showed up at my relatives' house to warn me not to come back to school. Kept telling me someone was going to try to kill me and that I shouldn't go back to school. Then he got me in trouble with the Ministry for underage use of magic. All through the year Dobby tried to get me to leave the school, but then at the end of the year when we found out that Riddle's Diary was controlling Ginny it was all taken care of. Lucius Malfoy brought Dobby with him to demand to know why Dumbledore was back in the castle, only to have me remember that it had be him that gave Ginny the Diary in Flourish and Blotts. So I remembered that house-elves needed to be given clothing to be freed, so when he left without taking the diary I asked for permission to return it, took off a sock and placed it on top of it. I ran after Lucius and politely gave him the diary, he immediately threw off the sock, Dobby caught it and declared himself free. Lucius was about to turn on me, and Dobby slammed him against the wall telling him off. Since then Dobby's almost hero-worshipped me."  
  
Severus was chuckling, "I wish I could have seen Lucius's face, outsmarted by a house-elf and a boy his son's age. No wonder Dobby acts like that."  
  
Harry smiled, "You know, in the second task last year it was Dobby that brought me that gillyweed from your stores. He told me that Ron had been taken and that he wasn't about to let me loose as Dobby put it, my 'wheezy'. I didn't even know what it was when he gave it to me and told me how to use it."  
  
Severus blinked and said, "You cheated through that then?"  
  
Harry laughed a rich full laugh and then said, "All four of us cheated through it, Caro. Hagrid showed me the Dragons before the first task while he showed Madam Maxime and Karkaroff. I was under my invisibility cloak, but Hagrid told me to follow them as he knew the other two would tell their champions the first chance they got. I told Cedric in return, just to make sure we were all on even footing you know. It just wasn't fair for the rest of us to know and him not to know what we were up against. Cedric told me about the egg, how to figure it out. Gave me the password to the prefect's bathroom and everything. And during the fourth task Cedric and I helped one another through parts of it. We both heard Fleur scream, and then I heard Cedric screaming and when Krum yelled out 'crucio' I ran and stunned Krum. Then at the very end we both helped one another with the spider before we took the cup together."  
  
Severus shook his head, "I kept telling Dumbledore to find a way to get you out of that idiotic mess."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "While that would have been preferable to what happened, it certainly helped show me what I'm made of. I never thought I would have been alive at the end of all that."  
  
Harry gently kissed Severus, and just as Severus went to deepen the kiss Dobby appeared with their dinner. Harry smiled at Dobby and said, "Hello there Dobby."  
  
Dobby grinned from ear to ear and rattled out, "Hello Harry Potter-Snape Sir. Dobby is glad to be seeing you again, Harry Potter-Snape Sir. Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter-Snape Sir happy, Sir. Dobby is putting Harry Potter-Snape Sirs favorites on Harry Potter-Snape Sirs dinner, Sir."  
  
Harry smiled and interrupted what was likely to become a long trance of 'Harry Potter-Snape Sir' with, "Thank you Dobby, but if it's alright I'd like to eat dinner with my husband now."  
  
Dobby just kept on grinning and said, "Dobby is leaving Harry Potter-Snape Sir. You is visiting Dobby soon Harry Potter-Snape Sir?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll bring Ron and Hermione down to say hello to you and Winky in a week or so, alright Dobby?"  
  
Dobby grinned and said, "Oh yes Harry Potter-Snape Sir. You is bringing your Wheezy and Miss Hermione down with you! Winky and Dobby be waiting for you!"  
  
And with a loud crackle Dobby was gone. Severus shook his head and asked, "Is he always like that?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Worse usually. The only reason he left without a hug is likely to be that I'm in your arms, Caro. Shall we eat?"  
  
Severus nodded and wordlessly handed Harry his dinner. They spent the rest of the weekend going between the bed, the bathroom and calling house-elves for food. Neither was looking forward to Monday when they would have to deal with the rest of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter Nine: Back to Classes, Work and ...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: Back to Classes, Work and War  
  
Monday morning did come though, and it found Harry glad that he'd done his homework before dinner on Friday, and busily rushing around the rooms getting his things together for classes. His first class of the day was Potions, so on the way up to the Great Hall, Severus and Harry stopped to drop off Harry's things. They walked into the hall together, both smiling and trying not to look like they'd spent all weekend in bed with one another.  
  
The hall was still somewhat empty, so when Harry sat down between Remus and Severus no one noticed when 'Snuffles' tried to attack Severus and check that Harry was alive and breathing after not seeing him all weekend. Remus smiled at them both and said, "Have a good weekend?"  
  
Harry blushed bright red and Severus answered for both of them, "Of course we did Remus."  
  
Harry and Severus had discovered on Sunday that they could talk telepathically to one another and Severus mentally added on so that Harry would hear, 'Didn't we, mon amour?'  
  
Harry decided he wasn't going to be the only one blushing and walking around half-hard and cheekily responded, 'Yes you rather did enjoy all those times I was kneeling in front of you and taking your beautiful cock in my mouth, didn't you Caro?'  
  
That seemed to do the trick because Severus who had been taking a sip of tea, spat it out all over the table and blushed a shade of crimson to rival any Weasley's hair. Remus chuckled and said, "Do I want to know what that was Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned at him and said, "I was simply reminding him of one of his favorite..."  
  
Severus interrupted with, "Harry! I think that's enough Mon amour, Remus doesn't need to hear about that. Neither does your godfather need to be in the same building when you're talking about that."  
  
Harry just smiled and put his hand on Severus's and said, "You asked for it, Caro."  
  
Remus blinked at the sudden onslaught of pet names and turned back to his breakfast. Severus only got four howlers that morning, all of which he threw over his shoulder to let them explode on their own. Harry opened up the Daily Prophet and read it, which was full of reports of attacks over Europe. Harry frowned and mentally asked Severus, 'Caro? Why didn't he call you to these attacks? My scar hasn't hurt once this weekend either.'  
  
Severus silently looked over his shoulder at the paper and frowned himself and answered unthinkingly out loud, "I don't know but no good can come from my not being summoned for those attacks and your scar not hurting on top of that. We'll have to talk to Albus about it."  
  
Remus looked over and said, "What are you two reading?"  
  
Harry passed him the paper and said, "See for yourself. What doesn't make sense to me is why he didn't summon Severus and why my scar hasn't bothered me a bit all weekend."  
  
Remus frowned and said, "Well, I don't know what to make out of that either but that can't be good. You'll both be careful of course?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Of course we will."  
  
Breakfast was soon over and Harry and Severus made their way back to the Dungeons for class, Harry taking a seat and getting supplies out while Severus went to the board and started out on notes. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville sat down and filled Harry in on what he missed that weekend before class started. Harry grinned at Ron and reminded him, "You know, Quidditch try outs are coming up soon..."  
  
They managed to get through the day without incident. Harry found out from a rather blushing Neville that he and Ginny had gotten together since the ceremony on Friday. Harry merely smiled and congratulated him. Throughout the day Harry had talked to the entire Quidditch team and organized a practice and try out session for Tuesday night.  
  
Harry decided since he was captain this year he was making a reserve team to be trained under this year's team for next year, as he was loosing every other player that had been on the team since his first year. This year he only needed to find a replacement Keeper, but next year the Keeper and himself as the seeker were the only people that would still be there, and he would have to find an entirely new team to train for the season.  
  
That night at dinner was the next time Harry saw Severus, and they both sat calmly through dinner communicating telepathically with one another through the meal. Severus had talked to Albus for them both, and was telling Harry about his conversation with Draco Malfoy that had led to Draco agreeing to spy for them under the condition that when they defeated Voldemort both Harry and Albus would stand up and recognize him as a spy for the light side. Severus had readily agreed for Harry, who had no problem at all with it, and Albus had insisted that he would stand up for Draco regardless.  
  
That night they spent most of the night just cuddling in bed while Harry did as much of his homework as possible and Severus corrected homework from his classes. The next day went by just as Monday had, only Harry went off to over see Quidditch practice and try outs while Severus went to finish correcting.  
  
Try outs went by Quickly, Harry assigned Ginny as the new Keeper, while making Seamus and Ron the reserve beaters. The reserve chasers were two third years, Athena Anders and Tristan Kronzek along with a second year, Meredith Alcott. The reserve keeper was another second year, Maitias Tiernan and the reserve seeker a third year with surprising talent for it that almost matched Harry's own, Aubrey Keifer.  
  
Harry rounded up both teams and gave them a pep talk that put Oliver Wood himself to shame, "If there's one thing I learned from Oliver Wood it was that practicing is good but there's never been enough of it! For those of you on the team when Oliver was, you may remember that last year of practices? Be prepared for a repeat. We will train in the rain, the hail and the thunder. We will train during the wind, the sun and the heat. The only time after tonight that I could arrange for practice is at six in the morning, now don't look like that! We'll train four days a week, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday mornings. Anyone not at one of the practices had best have an excuse from the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, myself or Madam Pomfrey, because if you miss a practice you're off the team. I realize that this means that you won't have any weekend practices but let's get real, if you don't rest you'll likely lose every match we play! Now any questions?"  
  
The reserve seeker, Aubrey Keifer asked cautiously, "If we're only training at the break of dawn, when we're exhausted how will that help us?"  
  
Harry grinned, "You'll play twice as well when you're wide awake though won't you?"  
  
Slowly the rest of the team started to see the logic in that and everyone agreed it was a good idea. Harry smiled and said to the team, "Now, the first game is in three weeks against Slytherin, like always. Regardless of the new situation with my husband we will NOT let those bastards beat us. You will play out there, and unlike the past games against Slytherin, you will play back just as dirty as they throw at us. Fred, George, I want you reckless with those Bludgers, with no regard for any member of their teams safety. Everyone else, stay the hell out of their way. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, I want us up by at least a hundred points when I catch that snitch. Ginny I know this is your first game and it's against Slytherin, but I don't want ONE GOAL to be made by Slytherin if at all possible. And of course I'll catch the snitch as soon as possible. That's enough for tonight, and congratulations to the new players!"  
  
Harry went back to his and Severus's room to shower, walking right past Severus who was engrossed in finishing up the last of his grading. Luckily Harry didn't have any of his own work to do and after the shower simply changed into a clean pair of boxers and walked back out into the study were Severus was to coax him to come to bed early. Harry walked out into the room and said, "Sev? Caro are you in there?"  
  
He walked right into what was apparently a meeting between Severus, Draco Malfoy and Albus. Harry blushed bright red, squeaked and ran back into the bedroom. Albus just chuckled and Severus mentally chided Harry, 'Eager for bed tonight, mon amour?'  
  
Harry grinned and responded, 'I was planning on giving you the blow job of your life when I walked out there, not walking in on a conference between you, Draco and my great-grandfather!'  
  
Harry grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans, throwing them on before walking back out to a VERY flushed Severus, an incredibly amused Albus and a slightly pink Draco. Harry smiled and sat down next to Severus before saying, "Hello Draco, Headmaster."  
  
After that night Harry quickly learned to mentally check for Severus before walking into a room, and within a month they had both settled into a normal routine between Quidditch, homework, both of them sharing the work load with the potions making for Madam Pomfrey and adjusting to being married and bonded to one another. Harry had a bit of a struggle fitting in time for Ron, Hermione and the rest of his friends in Gryffindor but managed eventually.  
  
After all of his hard work with the Gryffindors, they beat Slytherin 450 points to 175 points. Harry dealt with a very gloomy Severus for a week after the match. Professor McGonagall had been so happy with the team she forgot to take off points when she found half the Slytherin team trying to raid the kitchens one night. Albus and Minerva held a private bonding ceremony with just Severus, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Arthur Weasley, at their ceremony Remus and Sirius also had a small bonding ceremony.  
  
Things were going too well, Harry's scar had been itching, slightly burning for an entire week. Severus hadn't been summoned since before school started, Draco wasn't being told much of anything useful when he was summoned. Draco had however been ordered to find out just how close Severus and Harry had become, and both willingly helped him decide what to tell Voldemort.  
  
On the Thursday morning before Halloween, which was on a Friday that year, Harry and Severus sat down to breakfast just like they would have any other day. Everything went normally, Remus exchanging good mornings with the couple and they ate breakfast discussing everything from Quidditch to the War outside of Hogwarts. Then the mail came in, with a large black falcon landing in front of Harry with a plain envelope that simply read 'Mr. Harry Dumbledore-Evans-Potter-Snape'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter Ten: Threat From Voldemort

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten: Threat from Voldemort  
  
Harry didn't touch the letter at first fearing it was a portkey, and stopped Severus and Remus from opening it. Harry called down the table, "Headmaster please come over here."  
  
Albus walked over to Harry, took one look at the letter and said, "All four of you follow me. Minerva please ensure everyone that is currently here in the hall stays here."  
  
Albus muttered a "Wingardium Leviosa" at the letter, letting it float in front of him towards his office with Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius following him. Once inside the office Albus ran a scan on it for Dark Magic, Portkeys and Magic of any sort. Finally he looked at Harry and nodded, "You can open it or I can, it's up to you Harry."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and took the envelope from Albus, with slightly shaky hands. He was half expecting some sort of poison to spill out when he opened it but instead it was just a letter. A letter with a very large threat against Harry. Harry's eyes went wide as he read the letter and he mentally called out to Severus, 'Read this over my shoulder Sev, it concerns you as well.'  
  
"Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter-Snape,  
  
Did I get all of your last names correct there? Yes I believe I did, you married one of my own Harry. Your husband is one of my Death Eaters, and I plan on treating you the way I would any spouse of one of my servants. You are to accompany your husband when he is summoned one week from now and you will complete your bonding to your husband with a gift from me, a Dark Mark of your very own. You will comply or both you and your husband will die. The choice is yours, and you wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of your own husband, would you?  
  
-Lord Voldemort"  
  
Harry was pale and shaking by the end of the letter, which he was holding in a death grip, his knuckles white. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then Severus's voice came through loud and clear in his head. 'You will NOT have one of those on your arms Harry, forget it. He'd kill us both anyways when we got there, he's just trying to make you feel guilty and give you a reason to blame yourself for something he wants anyways.'  
  
Harry calmed down, but not much and when he opened his eyes he stood slowly, handed the letter to Albus and sat down in Severus's lap, wrapping his arms around his husband and holding on with all his strength. Severus merely wrapped his arms around Harry and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm him a bit even though he himself was shaking with rage at the very thought of Harry bearing the Dark Mark.  
  
Albus finally looked up from the letter and said, "Well, I think Voldemort has reached a new level of insanity today if he thought I would allow my great-grandson to bear a Dark Mark against his will. Minerva will take one look at this and want to send him a howler. Severus, I must ask that you do not leave the castle under any circumstances, and that you're always careful when you're in the castle. Minerva and I will both help with your Head of House duties, you're under too much stress as it is. Harry if you wish to owl back, feel free to tell the man that I think he's insane, and that he will not be successful in killing either of you so long as there's a breathe of life left on the light side of this war. I would however prefer that you do not write back. Sirius I'm going to ask that you stay with Severus at all times from now on, except when he's within his own chambers with Harry. Then you can floo back to your own rooms with Remus. Severus I know you think I'm over reacting but that thing will do anything to get his hands on Harry, and you and I both know that Harry would come after you without thinking about it."  
  
Severus just nodded knowing it would be of no use to object. Harry shifted slightly in Severus's arms and buried his head in Severus's chest. Sirius looked revolted at the idea of spending so much time with Severus, but nodded anyways. Remus just looked miserable but held Sirius's hand within his own. Albus sighed and then said, "Harry, Severus, if you'd both like to take the day off you're more than welcome to. I can take over your classes for the day if you want Severus."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'm not letting that idiot get the better of me like that. I'm going to classes."  
  
Severus sighed and mumbled, "Gryffindors."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Severus?"  
  
Severus just shook his head, "I'm not going to let you take over my classes, knowing you I'd come back to a pink and purple classroom and students that are actually looking forward to classes."  
  
Harry coughed discretely trying to cover up a laugh and Albus grinned and said, "I was thinking green rooms myself, but pink and purple would be different as well."  
  
Within ten minutes Harry was headed to Herbology while Severus and Sirius made their way towards the Dungeons and Remus made his way up to his own classroom. Ron and Hermione who had seen the letter incident that morning immediately questioned Harry. Harry explained quietly before class started, and then paired up with Neville to start class.  
  
Herbology went by quickly and Harry was once again amazed by the amount of knowledge Neville had when it came to Herbology. Class was uneventful, but Draco came up with an apologetic face before starting in on Harry. Draco smirked and said, "So Potter, I hear you'll be joining our ranks now. Father said that the Lord himself will be doing your initiation."  
  
Harry just grunted, while Ron started turning funny shades of red and hissed at Draco, "The day Harry joins the likes of you and that idiot you call 'Master' is the day I kiss a Dementor."  
  
Harry smiled at his friends support and just kept walking towards their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry smiled at Remus when they made it to the room and took a seat between Seamus and Hermione. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione, holding her hand under the table. Hermione was telling Harry all about Ron making their relationship an official couple the night before.  
  
On the other side of Seamus was Dean, who was discretely looking at Seamus while talking to Neville about something he didn't understand in Herbology. Eventually everyone had made their way into their seats and Remus said, "Today We'll be studying the Patronus Charm. I realize that it's in effect a charm, but it's one of very few defenses against a Dementor that we have. Now for today we'll just be practicing the charm, nothing big. And then I'll Demonstrate on a Dementor that is inside the next classroom. Now the last time I taught here, I taught Harry how to do this charm and I was wondering Harry, if you would demonstrate for the class?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, joining Remus at the front of the classroom before debating what happy memory to choose. He hid a grin at the happy thought he chose, his marriage and bonding ceremony with Severus, and raised his wand yelling out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
Out of Harry's wand came a sliver shot that turned into a Stag, a very large and perfect replication of Prongs. Harry smiled at it as it looked around slightly confused. Remus next to him whispered, "Prongs."  
  
The Stag turned and faced Remus and Harry, seemed to grin at them and moved closer to them. Harry smiled at the Stag and whispered so only Remus heard, "Hi Dad."  
  
Remus knew that Harry would be able to cast a stronger Patronus, but the beauty and power of the one in front of him was close to one that would have driven away at least a hundred Dementors. Remus grinned and patted Harry on the shoulder before saying, "Well, it seems you've been practicing sine I last saw you perform that charm Harry! Twenty points to Gryffindor, and thank you very much Harry."  
  
Harry smiled watching the Stag as it continued to walk around the room. Harry went back to his seat and noticed that Ron and Hermione were both watching him with something that looked very much like worry. The rest of the class watching both him and his Patronus in awe of it. Remus smiled and said, "Well, Harry's is better then mine I'm sorry to say. The most I can get out are a few silver streams of air, can't get it to take shape. Don't be surprised if you only get smoke or nothing at first, it's an extremely difficult charm to master. It took Harry the better part of that year to get the spell at all, and it seems two years to master it. Now everyone think of the happiest moment in your life, and cast the charm yourselves."  
  
No one else in the class got anywhere close to what Harry's was still doing. Harry watched, thoroughly amused that Prongs was still walking around the room. Harry helped Seamus and Dean with theirs, still checking to see if Prongs was in the room or not. Half an hour later Prongs started to dim, and Remus decided it was time to show the class how it worked against a Dementor.  
  
Remus spoke calmly glancing at Harry as he did, "Some people have extreme reactions to Dementors, I ask you if you think yourself unable or uncomfortable with being in the room to please stay here. The rest of you follow me please. I have a large supply of chocolate and hot chocolate waiting for you should you decide to come with me. The house elves made the hot chocolate, and I had one of them run over to the infirmary for the chocolate supply. Those coming with, follow me."  
  
Remus lead the group down the hall to an unused classroom and lead them all inside to where the Dementor was caged up against one side, that went crazy when the class came in. Instantly everyone felt a chill in the room. Harry felt a chill go up his spine and his head start to hurt a bit but kept up with the class regardless.  
  
They hadn't been in the classroom two minutes when Harry started to hear his father telling his mother to run for it, Harry started to sway a bit, and then came his Mum. She was begging, pleading for Harry's life, and then everything in Harry's head went black. The classroom watched horrified as Harry fainted, and before anyone could reach him, hit the back of his head on a desk that he was a bit to close to.  
  
Remus said, "Everyone get out! I'll follow with Harry, grab yourself some chocolate on the way."  
  
Everyone followed his directions and Remus pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Mobilcorpus".  
  
Harry's body followed him out of the room, where he gave more instructions, "Miss Granger please go inform the Headmaster that he will need to meet us in the infirmary. Mr. Weasley, please run to the Dungeons and inform Professor Snape that he is also needed in the infirmary, but please refrain from telling him what actually happened so that the man doesn't panic. Everyone else, class dismissed, keep practicing your charms."  
  
With that Remus literally started running to the infirmary, which luckily wasn't very far at all, with Harry's body floating right beside him the entire way. Once inside Madam Pomfrey took one look at him and Harry, pointed at the nearest bed and said, "Put him on the bed there. Then get the hell out of my way, what happened Remus?"  
  
He explained the classroom and the fainting including Harry hitting his head on the edge of the table. She sighed and said, "Poor boy gets all the trouble around here. He was already having a bad day at that too."  
  
She couldn't get any farther because Severus was there and immediately ground out, "What in Merlin's name happened to my husband?"  
  
Remus explained once again to him while Poppy was making the initial vital sign checks, and only when he finished did he notice that Sirius was at Severus's heel, whining. Ron and Hermione came in panting for breath; with them was Albus who immediately rushed over to Severus to give his silent support.  
  
Poppy scrunched her eyebrows in concentration and confusion and said, "Will everyone please wait outside? I need to conduct a few tests."  
  
Severus blinked, but didn't move when everyone else started to leave the room. Poppy looked up and said, "Please Severus, I know he's your husband and you're worried but let me do my job, go wait outside. I'll be out to talk to you in a moment, I promise."  
  
Severus sighed and walked out to join the others. Hermione and Ron were sitting clutching hands, Hermione crying softly on Ron's shoulder. Albus and Sirius were pacing in opposite directions, and Remus was just sitting, staring at the ceiling. Severus sat down next to Remus and put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the light flickering of the Diamond on his binding ring, showing just how faint Harry's heartbeat was at the moment. He was vaguely aware that the Opal on the binding ring was flashing as well trying to show just how badly Harry needed a Medi-Witch.  
  
The group waited five minutes, and Albus gave up pacing to sit down. Sirius continued pacing, but resumed it in dog form like he should have been. Hermione had stopped crying but was now frantically wringing her hands with worry. Severus was still sitting with his head in his hands, and finally the infirmary door opened. Poppy looked at Severus and said, "Severus I need to speak with you privately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven: What?

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven: WE'RE WHAT?!  
  
Poppy lead Severus back to where Harry was still unconscious and said calmly, "Please sit down Severus."  
  
Severus sat down next to Harry, gently taking Harry's hand in his own. Severus looked up at Poppy and said, "Well? What is it? It can't be all that bad, he only hit his head."  
  
Poppy glanced at him and asked carefully, "Severus, did you know that Harry's with child?"  
  
Severus blinked, slowly shook his head no and said in a strangled voice, "We both took Contraceptive Potions. We're both supposed to be completely infertile until we take the counter potion."  
  
Poppy sighed, "Well that certainly doesn't explain why he's pregnant with twins then does it?"  
  
Severus shook his head again and said, "Are you sure Poppy?"  
  
She nodded and cast a small charm on Harry's stomach that showed two tiny blurbs curled up together inside his stomach. Poppy smiled warmly at him and said, "Congratulations Severus, he's due to have them in late May, early June. I'll be able to get more precise as it comes closer. I'll let you two tell the others yourselves, he should be waking up any time now. He just knocked himself out; make sure he eats a lot of chocolate when he does please. I'll let everyone else know that he's alright now, and Severus, do let me know if there's anything I can do for either of you during the next few months."  
  
Severus just nodded, in shock, and turned to face Harry, who was still hadn't awoken. A million thoughts ran through his head, he knew he had brewed the potion perfectly. The potion should have rendered them both completely unable to have children in any form until they took the counter potion. The only thing he could think of was that someone had slipped them both the counter potion somehow.  
  
Albus, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron joined him in sitting next to Harry. Albus sat next to Severus, silently supporting his great-grandson-in-law. Sirius was in animagus form and jumped right up on the bed earning a glare from Severus followed by, "Get the hell off my husband's bed, before I hex you out of the Hospital Wing."  
  
Remus blinked at the sudden threat but sensed the panic underlying the threat and backed Severus up with a very stern, "Snuffles, off the bed."  
  
Sirius looked from Severus to Remus, sighed and got off the bed. Hermione and Ron sat next to Remus, Snuffles sat at their feet. They all waited together a good ten minutes before Harry came around with a loud groan. Severus gently squeezed his hand and Harry mentally asked him, 'What happened, Caro?'  
  
Severus replied mentally, 'You fainted with the Dementor contact and hit your head on your way down.'  
  
Albus asked Harry quietly, "How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked a few times and opened his eyes before saying, "Oh, like I got hit with a Bludger."  
  
Everyone managed a weak smile at that and Severus handed Harry a block of chocolate, mentally saying, 'Poppy will have my head if I don't force you to eat all of this you know.'  
  
Harry smiled at Severus, mentally replying, 'Thank you Caro.'  
  
Sirius transformed and asked, "Are you sure you're alright though Harry? You were unconscious a long time. And Severus, what did Poppy want to talk to you about if he was alright?"  
  
Severus sighed and mentally said to Harry, 'Poppy called me in here before she let anyone else in to tell me some interesting news, Mon amour.'  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus and mentally replied, 'Oh? What for?'  
  
Severus smiled just a bit and mentally said back, 'To tell me that we're going to have twins.'  
  
Harry completely forgot to speak mentally and shouted, "WHAT? HOW?"  
  
Harry's shout drew Poppy's attention, so Sirius quickly turned back into a dog. Poppy bustled in and said, "Right, everyone besides Severus, get out of my infirmary."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances but got up and left, saying goodbye to Harry and Severus before leaving. Poppy chuckled and said, "So I take it Severus told you the good news Harry?"  
  
Harry glared at her, "How am I supposed to play Quidditch if I'm pregnant? And just how did I get that way if we used a contraceptive potion?"  
  
Severus sighed, "The only explanation I can come up with is that someone figured out which potion we took and slipped us the counter potion. I don't think we will know how it happened. The question now isn't how it happened, but what we're going to do now."  
  
Poppy looked from one to the other and said, "Well you are going to keep the babies aren't you?"  
  
Harry and Severus both blinked, looked at her and said in almost perfect unison, "Of course we are."  
  
Poppy smiled, "Well then Harry, if you need anything at all just let me know. You'll need to buy some more robes mind you, and make sure you tell the person making the robes to allow extra room for your tummy to grow."  
  
Harry groaned, "And I worked so hard to get my stomach muscles just perfect."  
  
Severus chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about it until later Harry. You got them that way once, you can do it again. Do you need anything now?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I just want to go back to our rooms and sleep for a while. Is that alright Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know why I'm saying this but, go ahead. Just, Severus make sure he eats a lot, he's eating for three you know. And Harry please don't over do anything, you've got two little lives inside you that are depending on you for the next nine months. Go get some rest."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus helped him out of bed, and with an arm around Harry helped him down to their rooms. Once inside Severus and Harry both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed to rest until dinnertime. Once in bed Harry sighed and snuggled into Severus's embrace before mentally asking, 'When are we telling everyone?'  
  
Severus pulled Harry closer and said, 'We'll tell Albus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius immediately after dinner. My father is much too loyal a Death Eater for us to tell my family until absolutely necessary. As far as the school goes, perhaps after Christmas Break? You'll need to tell the Quidditch players something because you can't play anymore it's not worth the risk.'  
  
Harry nodded into Severus's chest and mentally replied, 'I know I can trust the actual team not to blab it, and they'll likely help cover it up if need be from the reserve players. But I don't know many of the reserve players all that well. I'll have to tell Ron and Hermione as well, and they won't say a word to anyone about it. After Christmas works for me though.'  
  
'Get some sleep, mon amour.'  
  
Harry smiled and whispered, "Ti amo, Caro"  
  
Severus kissed Harry's forehead and whispered back, "And I love you, Mon amour."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Dealing with the Unexpec...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve: Dealing with the unexpected  
  
Severus held Harry until they would just barely make Dinner on time if they got up and got dressed right then and gently kissed Harry's forehead. Severus sighed and said quietly, "Love, time to get up for dinner."  
  
Harry sighed and snuggled closer to Severus, but other wise didn't respond. Severus chuckled and said, "Come on Harry, time to get up."  
  
Harry slowly came around after a few minutes and smiled at Severus before saying, "So did you sleep with me or watch me sleep, Caro?"  
  
Severus smiled, "Watched you of course. Come on now, time to go to dinner. Poppy would kill me if I let you miss dinner and the only way she'll know you ate is if it's in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry nodded and they both got out of bed, Severus of course insisting on helping Harry every inch of the way. Harry just shook his head at Severus and said, "If anyone walked in they would probably die of shock at the sight of you fussing over me like I'm some feeble old man that can't do anything on his own."  
  
Severus didn't even debate his answer just said, "And they'd promptly be told that I'm helping my pregnant husband get ready for dinner and they could go sit on it for all I cared."  
  
Harry just smiled and let Severus help with his robes wondering mildly what exactly the next few months would be like if Severus was already like this. Severus himself just threw on a black robe and pulled his hair back with a small black leather tie. They made their way to dinner hand in hand at a slow pace as Severus wanted to make sure Harry was alright.  
  
Harry just smiled and held Severus's hand as they walked; mentally laughing at the way Severus was acting. They arrived at dinner shortly after everyone else had, Severus shocking the entire hall and Harry himself when he pulled Harry's chair out for him. Harry raised an eyebrow and Severus mentally said, 'I'm helping my husband and my children into their chair thank you very much, now sit I look stupid standing here with you looking at me as though I've grown a second head.'  
  
Harry shook his head and chuckled sitting down next to Remus, leaving the seat next to him for Severus. Harry leaned over and said to Remus, "Severus and I need to speak with you, Sirius, Minerva and Albus after dinner. Are you busy?"  
  
Remus looked as though he was thinking to everyone else, but Harry figured he was asking Sirius if they had anything planned that he couldn't remember off hand. Remus shook his head and said, "No, we can do that. Is everything alright Harry?"  
  
Harry just smiled and said, "Of course it is, everything's great. Can you ask Minerva if that works for her and Albus as well? And then I guess just come down to our rooms for tonight. Madam Pomfrey would have Severus's head if we didn't talk someplace where I could rest a bit while we talk."  
  
Remus nodded, "Of course Harry. You're sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes Remus, I'm sure."  
  
Remus turned around to talk to Minerva and Harry turned to Severus, "Remus and Sirius will meet us a little after dinner in our rooms. Remus is talking to Minerva and Albus about them coming down as well. Did Madam Pomfrey mention not eating or drinking anything to you? I don't want to get sick when they're all coming down right after dinner."  
  
Severus shook his head, "No she didn't, but I'd just assume you should be careful about what you eat now. If you want we can always go back to our rooms and have Dobby bring up something."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'm alright here, just thought I'd make sure."  
  
Remus gently poked Harry's elbow, and Harry turned back to him just as Remus said, "Albus and Minerva will come with us to your rooms. But Harry are you sure everything's alright?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Honestly Remus you worry too much, everything is just fine. Severus and I just need to discuss something with the four of you that requires a little privacy."  
  
Remus gave Harry a calculating look before saying, "Alright. Just keep in mind what I told you at the beginning of the year. By the way, that was one hell of a Patronus you conjured earlier. Think you could show everyone else before this little meeting?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I suppose so, no harm in that I don't think."  
  
Harry quickly mentally asked Severus, 'Conjuring a Patronus wouldn't hurt the babies would it, Caro?'  
  
Severus mentally responded, 'Of course not, you're pregnant not terminally ill mon amour.'  
  
Harry turned back to his meal, mentally retorting, 'I was just making sure. Remus wants me to demonstrate it for everyone before we talk in our rooms.'  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at his husband and said, 'Must have been some Patronus if he wants you to demonstrate for all of us.'  
  
'I think he partly wants Sirius to see it, and I don't believe the rest of you have ever seen it either. But I'm sure Sirius would love to see my Dad in his animagus form once again. The damn thing pranced around the classroom for half an hour before it started to fade.'  
  
Severus choked on his food a bit and Harry automatically gently rubbed his back. Severus took a sip of pumpkin juice before mentally demanding, 'HALF AN HOUR?'  
  
'Uh yeah. That a bad thing?'  
  
'Considering that most people can't even get their Patronus to actually take form you demonstrated quite a bit of power when you did that, mon amour. It's not a bad thing, it just shows that you aren't exactly a Wizard that should be messed around with when you have a wand.'  
  
'Great, yet another thing to add to the stupidly long list of things I'm famous for.'  
  
'I couldn't agree more, mon amour.'  
  
'I'm just glad you see beyond all that nonsense, Caro.'  
  
'Je t'aime, mon amour.'  
  
'Je t'aime aussi, Caro.'  
  
Within twenty minutes they were back in their rooms, waiting for the others to arrive. Severus called for Dobby and had him bring up some tea, with a bit of honey in Harry's along with some treats for everyone. Harry told Dobby about the babies and asked him not to tell a soul, but to bring something up to help calm his stomach for him to eat.  
  
Dobby returned with the tea and treats, along with a special Wizarding kind of tea for Harry to soothe his stomach and raging hormones. Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Dobby told Harry he would personally cook Harry's meals from now on to make sure he ate enough of the right things. Just as Dobby left, Albus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius came through the portrait hole.  
  
Remus took one sniff of the air and knew one of them was pregnant. He hadn't smelt that tea since Lily was pregnant with Harry. Albus and Minerva sat down across from Harry, who was half sitting in Severus's embrace on the couch in front of the fire. Remus sat down on the other side of Harry, Sirius next to him. Harry smiled, "Remus wanted me to show you all my Patronus, I'll start with that."  
  
Harry pictured the same happy memory as before and raised his wand shouting, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
This time the Stag emerged almost immediately, looked around for a Dementor to chase away and then turned towards the crowd, smiling at them all in the way a Stag could. Sirius breathlessly whispered, "Prongs, sweet Merlin! That's Prongs!"  
  
Minerva blinked a few times and said, "And why is your Patronus in the form of a Stag, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Ah, yes that would be my Dad's animagus form."  
  
Remus grinned and said, "And it's a perfect replication of what he looked like in it from what I can tell."  
  
Sirius nodded his agreement and Minerva huffed, "I still can't believe you boys did that. Illegal animaguses, without any regard for your own personal safety!"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "No, they did the Gryffindor thing, rushed into it full force to help a friend in need of a little support. Although I have admit I wish that little rat hadn't been able to succeed with Sirius and Dad in that. Anyways, you can look at it all you want, it'll be there a while."  
  
Severus's grip on Harry tightened slightly in a protective manner and mentally asked, 'Should I tell them or do you want to tell them?'  
  
'You can, Caro.'  
  
Albus smiled and said, "So, what did you two need to talk to all of us about?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Help yourselves to tea, and a bit of something to eat if you'd like."  
  
Severus chuckled, "A young Albus Dumbledore in the making. Let's not avoid the subject now Harry."  
  
Harry pouted and said, "But I was doing so well."  
  
Sirius interrupted what could have become a very amusing site of Severus and Harry flirting shamelessly in front of the group and said, "What's going on? Is this about earlier when Poppy pulled Severus in before the rest of us to talk to him privately?"  
  
Harry grinned and Severus answered, "Yes, actually it is. Harry's pregnant."  
  
A feather could have been heard dropping in the room it was so quiet. Harry added on, "With twins, they're due sometime late in May, early June."  
  
Albus and Minerva smiled at them and Albus said, "Congratulations then."  
  
Minerva said, "I assumed you had used a Contraceptive Potion though."  
  
Severus frowned, "We did. The strongest one I could find, neither of us should have been able to have children in any form, and yet here we are."  
  
Remus frowned and asked, "But if you did that how in the world did Harry get pregnant?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Magic I guess."  
  
Half an hour later Albus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius all left for their own rooms. Harry wrote individual owls inviting Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Aubrey down to Harry and Severus's rooms after Dinner. Severus called Dobby to have him take each letter to an owl to be delivered in the morning at breakfast. Harry had temporarily changed the password to their rooms to 'Long live Gryffindor'. Much to Severus's disgust that is.  
  
Soon after that both Harry and Severus were in bed, both content to hold one another for just a short while. Not even ten minutes into cuddling Harry pulled Severus in for a kiss. Two hours later they both muttered cleaning spells before Severus pulled Harry back into his arms to cuddle for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Quidditch Teams and Mo...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Quidditch Teams and Morning Sickness  
  
The next day went by fairly quickly and after dinner Harry was already snuggled into one of the chairs with his homework when the first of the Gryffindors arrived. Katie Bell thought she had lost it when she came down and entered Harry and Severus's rooms. Harry looked up and smiled when Katie came in and started to put away his homework, careful of his stomach the entire time. Harry spoke while putting things away, "Hi Katie, just have a seat. Everyone else should be here soon; I have a slight announcement to make."  
  
Katie sat down in a chair next to Harry and asked, "So who all is coming?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Oh the entire Quidditch team and then some."  
  
Katie was about to ask something else when Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione came through the portrait. Hermione smiled brightly and said, "So this is what Professor Snape's Quarters look like."  
  
Harry burst out laughing, "No, this is what it looks like after Harry Potter gets a hold of it and insists that color is added that is NOT green or silver."  
  
Every single person in the room burst into laughter. Fred and George got that mischievous glint in their eyes and Harry immediately looked at them and said, "If you leave one single prank behind I'll sick Snuffles on you and I won't hold Severus back when he tries to kill you."  
  
Katie, Hermione and Ginny found that hilarious and burst into fits of giggles. Neville was looking around as though Severus would storm in and take points of Gryffindor just because Neville was breathing. Harry smiled and said, "Neville, Severus wouldn't come in here tonight if someone told him he would die if he didn't. He knows you're all here. Don't worry so much, have a seat."  
  
Ginny smiled her thanks to Harry and pulled Neville to a couch by the fire and sat down next to him. Ron and Hermione sat down close to Harry and cuddled a bit. Fred and George sat in front of the fire, Katie jumped into Fred's lap and they cuddled on the floor. Angelina and Alicia came in with Dean and Seamus, both couples holding hands and sat down on the same couch. Dean was wrapped up in Seamus's arms and Alicia was half sitting in Angelina's lap.  
  
The last one to arrive was Aubrey, and by the time she sat down Harry had passed around butterbeers and candy for everyone. Fred and George had gone into Hogsmeade to get him some for Harry to bring out for special events. Harry smiled and was just about to start up for the night when Severus walked in. There was dead silence for roughly a minute before Harry said, "Is something wrong Severus?"  
  
Severus glared at Harry and said, "That bloody password is what's wrong."  
  
Harry snorted, "Please, let me get up and change it to 'long live Slytherin' shall I?"  
  
Severus pursed his lips slightly before saying, "Just don't forget to change it back when they leave, I'll not have Fred and George Weasley with unlimited access to our rooms."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "I already threatened them with Snuffles. Tempting to threaten them with Moony too though isn't it?"  
  
At that thought Severus smiled, "Yes that would be interesting to see. Are you alright out here? I can summon Dobby up here if you need something."  
  
Harry smiled back and said, "No I'm fine, don't worry you'll know if I need something."  
  
Severus just turned and walked into their bedroom mentally adding, 'Ti amo amour.'  
  
Harry mentally replied, 'Ti amo anche Caro.'  
  
Fred broke the short silence with, "That was possibly the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
Harry smiled, "What? You mean Severus smiling? Makes him look quite handsome in my opinion."  
  
Severus mentally said to Harry, 'I heard that, mon amour.'  
  
Everyone else burst out giggling and finally Hermione said, "So Harry why are we all here?"  
  
Harry grinned and unconsciously moved a hand to his stomach before saying, "Hmm, yes that. I'm afraid Aubrey will have to train harder as Seeker, as I can't play in any of the remaining games of the season."  
  
There was uproar in the room that put the Great Hall at any time of the year to shame. All of them started shouting about how Aubrey wouldn't have enough time to train, why couldn't Harry just do it, they would all go storm McGonagall's office and talk sense into her, they would all walk off the field anything to keep Harry on the team! Severus didn't bother warning Harry; he walked out clad in his boxers and yelled, "SHUT UP! HE'S NOT BEING TAKEN OFF THE TEAM HE'S NOT PLAYING BECAUSE WE'RE HAVING TWINS IN MAY!"  
  
Harry blushed and everyone else shut up faster then the snitch moves. Severus suddenly realized he was in his boxers, turned and slammed the door behind him. Ron squeaked, "Twins?"  
  
Neville fainted, and Hermione looked sincerely confused before she asked, "How exactly does that work?"  
  
Harry mentally called out to Severus, 'I'm sicking an inquisitive Hermione on you Severus. She wants to know how exactly it works that I'm pregnant.'  
  
Harry then loudly said, "Well Hermione, you could always ask..."  
  
Severus yelled out, "HARRY IF YOU TELL HER TO COME IN HERE AND ASK ME YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH YOUR GREAT-GRANDPARENTS FOR THE REST OF THE TERM!"  
  
Harry blanched and yelled right back, "FINE! I'LL JUST TELL HER TO GO LOOK IN THE LIBRARY LIKE SHE'S GOING TO ANYWAYS!"  
  
Severus just yelled right back, "THEN HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET THOSE GRYFFINDORS OUT OF OUR ROOMS AND GET IN HERE!"  
  
Harry blushed and George said, "So, apparently you two jump in the sack a lot."  
  
Harry tried not to burst out laughing but simply said, "Well, now that you know why I can't play. I'll still be helping train but quite frankly not so bloody early in the morning. At some point though I'll likely need to stop doing that as well. Next year will be different once we figure out what exactly went wrong with that potion. Though honestly seeing as how Severus brewed it himself it couldn't have been wrong."  
  
Katie asked quietly, "But if he got it wrong what's the point in trying it again Harry? Obviously someone out there wants the two of you to have kids."  
  
Harry smirked, "Seems that way doesn't it? Who knows, maybe if we just hadn't bothered with that contraceptive potion, we wouldn't be having twins, but only one baby, course we could have ended up with more than two. Merlin, I'm still having trouble with the idea of losing my stomach muscles."  
  
Everyone of course congratulated Harry and quickly said their goodbyes after Harry made sure they all knew they couldn't tell a living soul if they weren't inside his and Severus's rooms until they announced the pregnancy to the school. Then Harry practically ran to the bedroom and into Severus's waiting arms, kissing him within an inch of his life and then smiling into Severus's eyes. An hour later they fell asleep in one another's arms, and Severus's hand placed lightly on Harry's stomach.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and ran for the bathroom, knocking Severus out of bed on his way. Harry was in the middle of throwing up when Severus finally made his way to the bathroom and was about to berate Harry for throwing him out of bed when he saw Harry leaning over the toilet. Severus almost immediately dropped to his knees beside Harry and gently rubbed his back.  
  
After a good twenty minutes Harry leaned back against Severus and whispered, "These may be your only children Severus. Especially if they make me throw up like this every morning."  
  
Severus pulled Harry into his arms and ran his hands through Harry's hair. He gently kissed Harry's forehead and said, "If you'd like I can make you a potion for it, so that it won't be as bad."  
  
Harry nodded, "Please do, otherwise I'll be in here all day."  
  
Severus chuckled slightly and said, "Alright, let me help you back into bed, then I'll go make the potion."  
  
Harry smiled and let Severus pick him up and carry him back to bed. Leaning into the now familiar embrace of his husband, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. Severus placed Harry onto the bed, gently kissed him and left to make the Potion for him.  
  
The next few weeks Harry lived off of the potions Severus gave him and repeatedly told Severus how ungodly thankful he was that Severus was a Potions Master. Ron and Hermione were almost motherly towards him. Draco had been ordered to find a way to lure both Severus and Harry off Hogwarts grounds. Harry just laughed and told Draco to tell Voldemort to 'piss off'.  
  
Severus and Harry told Draco about the twins and told him that he was allowed to 'overhear' a conversation between the two leading him to believe that one of the two was pregnant that he could tell Voldemort about over Christmas Break. Draco had teased them both endlessly over little 'Potter- Snapes' taking over Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was starting to notice a definite change in his stomach, while he hadn't started to show signs visible to anyone aside from himself and Severus, there were changes. His stomach was smooth, and had a bit of what appeared to be fat but both knew to be baby showing a bit. Both were now looking forward to it, and positively beamed when someone asked about the babies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Break  
  
The weeks flew by and so did the next Quidditch match. Aubrey caught the snitch well before he Hufflepuff Seeker even had a chance to see it and won the match a mere 250 points to 100 points. The day before Christmas Break was possibly one of the worst of Harry's life. He missed all of his classes and even the potions didn't help with his morning sickness. Harry's stomach now had a small, but definite bulge that showed he was either gaining weight or pregnant but well hidden by the robes he wore.  
  
Severus had given Harry every potion he knew of that he thought safe for Harry to take to help but it seemed nothing would help. Madam Pomfrey came down to their rooms to check on Harry but refused to move him to the hospital wing, surprising both Harry and Severus in doing so. She insisted when asked, "He's comfortable, and he's in rooms that have become his home over the past few months. That's more comfort than I can offer when the Potions aren't working anyway."  
  
Severus had gone to class that day through the floo network at school, leaving Harry with Sirius to help him through out the day. The entire castle seemed to sense something was wrong with Harry, as no one had ever seen Severus in such a bad mood. Severus gave four third year Hufflepuffs detentions, bellowed at his first year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class for the entire period, and given his entire Slytherin/Gryffindor fifth year class detentions, with points being taken off from both houses.  
  
At lunch Severus locked the classroom and flooed back to their rooms only to find Harry asleep, with Sirius sitting next to him with a cool washrag that he was gently applying to Harry's forehead. Severus breathed a slight sigh of relief and asked Sirius, "Is he feeling any better at all?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "He passed out from all this. It's been non-stop since you left Severus. Before he passed out he was swearing he'd cut off your balls for putting him through today."  
  
Severus smiled and said, "Yes, well I think he'll have to get in line behind the rest of the school."  
  
Sirius snorted, "How many detentions have you given out today?"  
  
Severus's grin became somewhat disturbing as he explained that he'd just given Harry's entire Potions class detention. Sirius found it helplessly hilarious, and only stopped laughing when someone knocked on the Portrait to Harry and Severus's rooms. Severus frowned, "If that's a Student they're getting detention. Yell if he wakes up will you?"  
  
Sirius just nodded as Severus left to answer the door, what greeted him being far worse then a Student, or even a Death Eater. Standing there was Cornelius Fudge flanked by four Aurors, Albus and Minerva standing beside him glaring at Fudge and the Aurors. Severus growled, "You had better have a good reason to be here, my husband is ill and trying to recover in the next room."  
  
One of the Aurors sneered right back, "And just what have you done to the poor boy Snape?"  
  
Albus cut off any response Severus might have said with, "Severus has done nothing to Harry that both parties weren't consenting of. As his Great- Grandparents, Minerva and I personally agreed to the marriage and bonding, and Harry entered both willingly."  
  
Cornelius shifted slightly under the weight of Albus's gaze and said, "Be that as it may Dumbledore, we still need to question the boy regarding the matter. Now Severus I'm sure you don't mind kindly moving aside so that we can talk with Harry ourselves?"  
  
Severus mentally called out to Harry in a shout, 'HARRY! GET YOUR GODFATHER OUT OF OUR ROOMS! FUDGE IS HERE WITH AURORS!'  
  
Severus glared at Cornelius trying to give Harry a small bit of time and said, "You can come in, and sit here in the sitting room and wait until Harry's good and ready to talk to you. If you so much as upset him while you're here I'll throw you out of our home faster then you can get your wands out."  
  
Severus moved aside to let them in, Albus and Minerva both glancing at him apologetically. The Minister and the Aurors sat down in front of the fire while Albus conjured and offered everyone tea. Severus heard Harry mentally saying to him, 'What do you mean Fudge is here? Sirius flooed to his and Remus's rooms, but I'm not talking to that idiot today. I'll likely tell him exactly what I think of him.'  
  
Severus tried not to grin as he closed the entrance to their rooms and walked into their room to help Harry make himself presentable and responded mentally, 'I think Albus, Minerva and myself would find that highly entertaining, Mon amour.'  
  
Harry smiled up at Severus when he came in and said, "You'll have to help me into some other clo..."  
  
Severus cut him off, "If they're invading our personal space you have a right to look any way you damn well please Harry. They want to talk to you about the marriage and bonding."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "I suppose people have been telling the Minister that I've been cursed or had some sort of Dark Magic put on me to agree to it. I'll talk to the idiot but only for five minutes and then I'm lying back down. I refuse to be ill in front of that many people, family is one thing, people who could sell the story to the Daily Prophet is another."  
  
Severus chuckled and helped Harry to stand, gently kissing him and asking, "Do you feel any better at all?"  
  
Harry smiled a bit and said, "I was until you mentioned the words 'Fudge' and 'here' in the same sentence. Let's get this over with though, shall we Caro?"  
  
Severus smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry who wrapped one arm around Severus and gently placed one hand on his stomach that was making it somewhat obvious that Harry was pregnant. They slowly made their way out to the room with everyone else, Minerva immediately getting up to help Severus support Harry. Harry just blushed and said, "Really I don't need you two helping me walk, I'm just a little under the weather, that's all."  
  
Minerva bristled, "A little! Why I never-I'll have you know Harry James Dumbledore-Evans-Potter-Snape, a little does not mean that none of your own husbands potions work to make you feel better!"  
  
The Minister suddenly looked interested and concerned at the same time and said, "None of the potions work? What are you taking potions for my dear boy? Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Harry gave Fudge the same stare he had given Hermione the day of his and Severus's marriage and bonding ceremony that would have put any basilisk to shame and sneered, "Only if you have a cure for pregnancy, Minister and I'll have you know I was feeling much better until Severus mentioned your name and the words 'here to speak to you' in the same sentence."  
  
A few of the Aurors looked at one another as if what Harry just said confirmed something they suspected as Fudge blinked and squeaked out a barely audible, "Pregnancy?"  
  
Harry nodded and looked as though he would love nothing more then to mutter the killing curse in the Minister's direction before responding, "Yes, Severus and I are expecting twins sometime in late May."  
  
Severus mentally asked Harry, 'Are you alright love?'  
  
Harry would have smiled at the concern if he hadn't been so utterly pissed off at every person in the room save Severus for letting the Minister within the same building as he was before responding, 'Yes, Caro.'  
  
Minerva and Severus helped Harry to sit down in one of the couches, settling him next to the Headmaster as Severus sat down on the other side of him and Minerva sat on the other side of Albus. Harry glared at the other occupants of the room before saying, "Well? Get on with it, I want to be back in bed resting within ten minutes if you don't mind."  
  
One of the Aurors said, "Now see here Mr. Potter, we're here..."  
  
Harry cut him off, "My name is Mr. Potter-Snape thank you kindly. Say it correctly or get the hell out of my home and stop insulting me."  
  
The Auror looked thoroughly pissed off before continuing venom dripping from his voice, "Mr. Potter-Snape, we're here because we've received several anonymous tips that there's been Dark Magic involved in coercing you to marry and bond to Snape here. Considering that he was in league..."  
  
Harry cut him off here, "With the light side spying for Professor Dumbledore himself. If you finish that sentence any other way I'll hex you into oblivion for insulting my husband within our home and assuming that he's automatically a Wizard of an evil nature because he did what few people had the balls to do and that was to penetrate Voldemort's group from the inside just as we have another spy doing for us now."  
  
Fudge was officially out of control at that remark and stood yelling at Harry, "NOW SEE HERE! THERE HAS BEEN NO RE-BIRTH OF YOU-KNOW-WHO! THE FOUR OF YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO STIR THINGS UP! MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE IS HAPPY! YOU SIMPLY WANT THE PUBLICITY! MAKE YOU A BIGGER..."  
  
Harry stood up rather suddenly eyes flashing dangerously before anyone could say anything and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the hook marked scar showing where his blood had been taking and yelled right back, "AND JUST HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET THIS SCAR MINISTER? LET ME TELL YOU, YOU COMPLETE AND UDDER IDIOT! PETER PETTIGREW CUT MY ARM HIMSELF, DRAINED BLOOD FROM THE CUT TO USE IN A DARK POTION TO REVIVE VOLDEMORT FROM SPIRIT FORM TO A BODY, TOGETHER THEY CALLED A CIRCLE OF DEATH EATERS, A LIST OF WHICH I GAVE YOU THE LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE, MALFOY, NOTT, CRABBE, GOYLE, AVERY AND PETTIGREW! BUT YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO MY OWN GODFATHER'S INNOCENCE! YOU WON'T EVEN OFFER A TRUTH SERUM TO FIND OUT WHETHER OR NOT HE'S TRULY GUILTY! YOU'RE MORE CONCERNED WITH SAVING YOUR OWN POLITICAL ASS THAN SEEING THE TRUTH THAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN FACE! EVERY MURDER THAT HAPPENS UNTIL YOU ADMIT THE TRUTH IS ON YOUR HEAD FUDGE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOMS!"  
  
Severus, Albus and Minerva were now standing by Harry's side, Severus with an arm wrapped around Harry and all three of them glaring daggers at every other occupant of the room. Fudge was about to say something else when Albus spoke in a deadly tone that Harry had never heard before but felt the shivers it sent up his spine. "Minister, if you cause my great-grandson anymore undue stress while he's in a highly emotional and hormonal pregnancy and that undue stress causes him to lose my great-great- grandchildren, not even Merlin himself will be able to keep you in your office when I talk to the press myself."  
  
Minerva cast a look of disgust at Fudge and added on in just as deadly a voice, "I highly suggest you take your pathetic group of idiots and get the hell out of this room, Minister."  
  
Fudge gritted his teeth stood, motioning for his Aurors to follow him out of the room and said, "Fine, we're leaving, but we'll be back."  
  
Minerva followed them and slammed the door nearly catching the last idiot's foot as he walked out. Albus looked at Severus and said, "Will you be able to teach the rest of the day?"  
  
Severus shook his head and Albus nodded, "I'll cancel classes then. Minerva, shall we go have a chat with a few reporters? Oh and Severus, Harry, would you mind terribly if I announced the pregnancy?"  
  
Severus, realizing that Albus was about to make good on his threat to Fudge grinned and said, "Feel free to, but if you could merely arrange that for tomorrow so that I might have a chance to let Draco inform Voldemort first. I'd rather he be able to be viewed as a faithful servant and that is rather important news that he'll have been expected to find out before the papers and public do."  
  
Albus grinned, "Well that'll work out well. Harry do let us know if we can help with anything and get some rest both of you. I'll send Dobby down here with some dinner for you both."  
  
Albus and Minerva both left then, looking more pissed off than the rest of Hogwarts had ever seen. Severus just helped Harry back into their bedroom, where they laid on the bed until shortly after dinner when Remus, Sirius, Albus and Minerva came in. Severus sent an owl shortly after Albus and Minerva left earlier that day to Draco telling him to write his Father and Voldemort immediately with the news of the pregnancy as it would be in the papers soon.  
  
The small group spent all night discussing what they would tell Rita the following morning, who had been delighted to know that she would be announcing something to the Wizarding World exclusively and that no other reporter would know before she did. After a while Severus decided he would owl his family regarding the pregnancy so that they would know before the papers as well.  
  
When the article did run, two days later, Severus and Harry read it in bed relishing in the chance to just be alone with one another and not have to run off to go to classes or deal with anyone other then one another. Remus and Sirius came by shortly later reading the article themselves and loving every word of it. Albus and Minerva were literally glowing they were so ecstatic with the article, and both bought Rita Skeeter a rather large expensive thank you present that was disguised as a Christmas gift.  
  
Harry Potter-Snape, Pregnant!  
Written by: Rita Skeeter  
  
This reporter is bringing you first hand news that no other reporter has access to. Harry Potter-Snape and his husband Severus Snape have been married since the 7th of September of this year are pregnant for the first time, due in early June of this upcoming year. The couple is expecting twins, both are thrilled and happily awaiting the birth of their first children.  
  
When Harry and I were speaking he was practically radiating the sheer joy of expecting two children. When I asked him how he felt about the pregnancy he responded, "I couldn't be happier than I am now, while pregnancy means that I do have to sit out during Quidditch matches for the rest of the year, I'm thrilled to know that I'll have a family with Severus in a few short months."  
  
Harry is the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, and regular Seeker. However at the last game, third-year Aubrey Keifer filled in for Harry as he was unable to due to the pregnancy. Keifer will continue to fill in for the rest of the year under Harry's strict coaching, and take over the post once Harry graduates from Hogwarts. Harry is however still leading the practices and helping the team coordinate for matches.  
  
When I asked Severus how he feels about his husband's pregnancy, I was graced to see that marriage seems to be doing something to the Hogwarts Potions Professor. He smiled and responded, "I'm eagerly awaiting the birth of the twins, and sharing a family with my husband."  
  
The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry's great- grandparents both expressed their joy over Harry's pregnancy and the impending arrival of twins at Hogwarts. Until Severus mentioned the recent stop in his involvement in spying for the Headmaster in you-know-who's ranks, due to the marriage and the pregnancy. I watched, stunned as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked angrier than I have ever seen him in my lifetime. Harry apologized for his great-grandfather and husband stating, "They're still upset by a recent visit from the Minister who was here just yesterday to question myself regarding my marriage and bonding to Severus."  
  
Before being able to even ask what he was referring to, Albus Dumbledore himself informed me of my un-asked question. He simply stated, "Harry, be honest with the reporter, the Minister came here with the intention of upsetting my great-grandson with no regard at all towards Harry's state. When we told the Minister AND his Aurors that Harry was pregnant they headed no caution and managed to put him in a worse state then he was already in!"  
  
When I inquired further on the matter, Minerva McGonagall informed me, "The Minister refuses to accept that you-know-who has returned, regardless of how many times Harry offers to take the truth serums to prove that he is not lying about the seriousness of the issue. He has accused all four of us of trying to start a panic, when all we want is for the Minister to open his eyes and see what's right in front of him. At the very least the man could well enough conduct an investigation instead of ignoring a very serious problem. If he's allowed to continue in this manner he'll get all of us killed for turning a blind eye!"  
  
Harry however had a much different take on the situation at hand, and informed me that he has not only given the Minister a list of Death Eaters he saw return to you-know-who that night, but is continually referred to by the Minister himself as mentally deranged, becoming a Dark Wizard himself or having hallucinations. None of which, according to the Hogwarts Hospital Matron is true.  
  
Harry also said, "It's like what someone once told me, 'It's not the wand that makes the Wizard Dark, it's the Wizard himself that's Dark.' When the students at Hogwarts found out that I'm a Parselmouth the entire school turned on me, proclaiming me the Heir of Slytherin, which mind you is impossible as Voldemort is the last Heir and I'm not related to the bastard. Now the Minister, like the ignorant students at Hogwarts holding childish ideas of me suddenly becoming a Dark Wizard, becoming the very thing that stole my parents and a happy childhood from me, just because I have opened my eyes to see the war that is starting as we speak that the Minister refuses to see."  
  
It was at this point in the interview that Severus had to take Harry back to their rooms at Hogwarts to calm down. Albus and Minerva went on to explain that the day before when the Minister and the four Aurors came to Hogwarts Harry had been ill all morning and unable to attend classes due to the pregnancy, and when they finally got to Harry they managed to upset Harry to the point of almost needing to go to St. Mungo's for assistance so as not to lose the twins Harry is pregnant with.  
  
I of course asked to speak with the Hogwarts Medi-Witch Poppy Pomfrey regarding Harry's condition only to find that she was near hysterically livid with as she said, "The utterly incompetent Minister of Magic and his bloody Aurors that can't see when they're endangering a pregnancy! For a moment I thought Harry was going to lose the babies! Can you imagine? The poor dear has lost so much already, his parents, almost all of his extended family, family friends, and now nearly losing his children! I have never been so disgusted in all my life with the Ministry of Magic for allowing and inflicting more pain and suffering on a boy that we've all looked at as a hero with no regard whatsoever to the losses that he has suffered as a price of that fame. Took me two hours to get the poor boy calm enough to be able to help him at all! He wouldn't stop rattling on about the Minister and the Aurors and not wanting to see the truth. I haven't seen the boy so distraught in all my life, and I personally checked him before he was sent to his Aunt and Uncles after that Halloween night those years ago. If the Minister had still been here when I was helping Harry I would have hexed him myself for upsetting the boy like that!"  
  
I have a strong feeling she would have gone on had a Quidditch practice accident not taken her attention elsewhere. I, for one, cannot believe that our Minister of Magic would willingly and knowingly inflict torment on a boy who has already been through so much. I only hope that the Minister leaves Harry and Severus alone throughout the rest of the pregnancy, if for nothing else than for the safety of their unborn children. I wish Harry, Severus and their happily awaited children the best of luck in surviving the ignorance of the Minister of Magic, and in their new lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: An Auror in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: An Auror in Hogwarts  
  
The article brought on a stream of owls to Harry, Severus, Albus and Minerva that Hogwarts hadn't seen before. Most full of warm regards, full of support and good wishes while only a few were howlers or ill wishes from people who didn't support them at all. The school responded in different ways, the other Professors all offering their congratulations to Harry and Severus while the students were mixed between happiness for the couple and shock that their 'greasy Potions Master could reproduce'.  
  
However it was clear that the entire student body of Hogwarts was furious upon reading the article that the Minister had put Harry in such a state that he almost had to go to St. Mungo's! The older Gryffindors owled the Ministry demanding a public apology for the Minister's lack of concern for Harry's physical well being. The Quidditch team sent howlers by the dozens to the Ministry showing their suddenly fierce loyalty to their Captain.  
  
One week after the article was printed; the Minister wrote to Harry and Severus personally apologizing for the emotional trauma he put Harry through during his visit. The Auror division of the Ministry printed a public apology to both Harry and Severus for pushing Harry to the point where he was that upset. Within a week of the public apology, there was a full-blown investigation going on as to the information Harry provided them with all those months ago.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was arrested and his Manor was combed through from top to bottom. They found enough Dark Arts articles to give Lucius forty-five life sentences in Azkaban. When they investigated Crabbe and Goyle Senior, they were disgusted to find between the two Manors the same amount of Dark Arts articles that Lucius Malfoy had. Both men were thrown in Azkaban.  
  
However, when they investigated Nott, what they found shocked the hell out of the Aurors that were there. Just has Harry had told them to look for; there was a rat with a shiny silver paw that was desperately trying to get out of the house unnoticed. One of the Aurors picked it up and, playing with the idea that he would make it think that he had no idea who the rat might be, told it he was taking the rat home as a pet for his little girl that had just turned ten and would soon be going to Hogwarts.  
  
That man however, stunned the rat and put more then a few charms on the rat making it impossible for it to do anything other than breathe and have a heart beat. Then he took the rat to Hogwarts, where he walked straight to Harry, who was having dinner in the Great Hall at the time. Harry blinked a few times at the Auror and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
The Auror pulled out the rat, dropped it elegantly on the table and asked, "Is this Pettigrew?"  
  
Snuffles growled, the hall went silent, and Remus looked like he was ready to perform the killing curse. Harry's hand automatically went to his stomach as if to protect his children from the piece of vermin sitting on the table. Harry calmly said, "Please remove the rat from the table, it's too close to my unborn children."  
  
Almost immediately the Auror picked it up and dropped it on the floor and then pondered aloud, "I wonder if I broke any bones when I dropped it."  
  
Harry merely chuckled and said, "You wouldn't mind looking the other way while I hex it for a while would you? It could be our little secret."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "Just do the Animagus revealing spell will you?"  
  
The Auror didn't respond, just spit out a long string of Latin at the rat, which promptly changed into Peter Pettigrew. Remus was growling and holding the edges of the table to keep himself from moving. Harry didn't take his eyes off the rat and asked, "Severus, will you please go get some truth serum."  
  
Severus didn't respond out loud, merely turned and ran for his personal stores. Harry smiled at the Auror and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
  
The Auror smiled right back and said, "Nadir Ashwin, Mr. Potter-Snape. I'll have you know the entire Auror division is convinced Voldemort is back, we've been asking the Minister to make the official statement that he is for the past two days, since we picked up Malfoy."  
  
Harry nodded, "Well, thank you Nadir, for helping bring in this piece of filth. I'm sure my godfather will thank you when his name is cleared. And please, call me Harry."  
  
Nadir nodded, "Of course. Do you uh, keep in contact with Mr. Black?"  
  
Harry smiled, "By owl yes. I never know where he's owling back from though. Safer that way for both of us. This would also be a situation where I told the Minister himself the truth and he ignored it."  
  
Nadir chuckled and said, "I think that is one issue the Aurors are also picking up on. Regardless of what the Minister may think, the Aurors are starting to change their minds about believing you just based on your word. I still can't believe no one even bothered to investigate when Mr. Diggory came back from that last task murdered. At the very least they could have checked out the Riddle place to see if any of what you had said was true. I personally find it ridiculous."  
  
Albus smiled at Nadir and said, "You're not the only one that does. I have told Cornelius repeatedly to open his eyes and see what's in front of him."  
  
Nadir nodded, "And I personally can't believe he didn't heed your advice. I may have gone to Durmstang, but I'm not an idiot. He should have listened to you at the very least."  
  
Severus came back in, flushed from running and holding a bottle of Veritaserum. Nadir smiled somewhat evilly and said, "Professor Snape would you like to do the honors or do I get to douse the rat with that lovely little truth serum?"  
  
Severus handed it over, "I'd likely kill him for what he's done to my husband. You do it."  
  
They managed to get Pettigrew tied into a chair, sitting in the great hall with an Anti-Animagus spell on himself. Nadir poured down the amount as Severus instructed and then cast a few spells so that Pettigrew came in to consciousness. Nadir grinned at Harry and said, "Well, Harry, feel free to ask your questions. When you're done I'll ask my own."  
  
The entire hall watched as Harry walked over to stand in front of Pettigrew, Severus on one side and Remus on the other. Albus had his wand out and drawn on Pettigrew. Harry started his questioning with, "What is your full name?"  
  
Peter's eyes were out of focus but he answered, "Peter Anton Pettigrew."  
  
Harry continued, "Are you a Death Eater, loyal to Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you James, Lily and Harry Potter's Secret Keeper?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did they choose you instead of Sirius Black?"  
  
"Sirius came up with a plan, to have me instead of him so that even if Voldemort doused him with a truth serum James, Lily and Harry would be safe. It would have been full proof had I not been the spy instead of Remus Lupin."  
  
"Now that's interesting, tell me Pettigrew, has your 'Master' returned to life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I made him a Dark Potion using my own hand, Harry Potter's blood, a bone from my Master's father's dead body and brought him back to life."  
  
"Are you responsible for Cedric Diggory's death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How was Cedric murdered?"  
  
"I killed him with the killing curse. My master instructed me to. He wasn't supposed to be there, the portkey was only intended for Harry Potter. Master didn't want anyone to be alive when they sent Potter's body back with the portkey."  
  
"What happened the day Sirius Black was arrested for your murder, starting with your confrontation in the streets of Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Sirius figured out that I was the spy, he came after me to confront me and take revenge for Lily and James's death. I ran from him into the Muggle world, after yelling loudly about his betrayal to Lily and James I cut off my own finger, blew up the street killing thirteen Muggles with the one curse and then transformed into a rat, making my escape through the sewers before Sirius was arrested for my crimes."  
  
Harry smirked at Nadir and said, "He's all yours. I want my godfather's name cleared by tomorrow."  
  
Nadir nodded, "I'll do what I can, far as I'm concerned, Sirius Black is an innocent, wrongly accused, falsely imprisoned and free man. If I were him I'd bring the Aurors that arrested me into court and sue them for everything they had for arresting me without a trial. I'll just take this load of rubbish to the Ministry. I'll be owling you Harry to let you know what we're doing with him. Any requests before I send him off?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Yes, I do have one. My godfather spent twelve years in Azkaban. I'd like him to do the same before he gets the Dementors kiss."  
  
Nadir smirked right back, "Eye for an Eye than, ey? I'll make sure every Auror in the division knows your request. I'm sure they'll love the irony in it. You have an incredibly sadistic side Harry; you'd make a hell of an Auror. Headmaster I apologize for intruding, I expect you'll hear from someone soon regarding both Pettigrew and Mr. Black. I'll personally see to an open public trial for both men."  
  
Harry watched Nadir take Pettigrew out with an evil grin and then turned and hugged Remus both had tears streaming down their cheeks from the sheer joy of knowing that in just a few days Sirius would have his name cleared and finally be able to sit at the Head table with both of them in his regular human form. Severus put a hand on Remus's shoulder and gently led them both out of the hall. Snuffles following, whining slightly.  
  
Once in the hall, Sirius transformed and before long Sirius, Remus and Harry were in tears but laughing and hugging at the same time. Severus just stood off to the side before suggesting, "I realize that you've just basically been freed Sirius, but perhaps we should move this happy reunion somewhere private?"  
  
Sirius just nodded, turned into his animagus form and followed the group down the hall to Remus's office. Once inside it was a full out crying and hugging festival. Harry started giggling and they all just looked at him before Severus asked, "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
Harry smirked, "I'm just thinking about the look on Fudge's face when he sees that a thirteen year old boy knew more about the truth than he did. I'll bet he looks down right pissed off for a good month."  
  
Everyone thought about it for about a minute before joining Harry in laughing a bit over it. Harry and Severus left shortly after, both smiling and holding hands the entire way to the dungeons for Harry's potions class. Just as Nadir had promised, the following day there was a public apology to Sirius, and the conditions Harry had asked for the previous day were printed as his and being followed to the letter.  
  
Sirius and Remus publicly announced their recent bonding ceremony, to people other then that which were present at least. And the Ministry paid Sirius retribution for his stolen years, and restored all of his property to him. Sirius left for a week, checking each piece of family land carefully reinstating the house-elves that had scattered between the various villas and mansions before returning.  
  
While Sirius was gone, Remus, Harry and Severus had taken to spending the nights together getting away from the students or work that needed to get done. Shortly after Sirius returned, Harry and Severus decided to start thinking about baby names as they had two babies to name. So far Harry had utterly refused the names Addison, Audric, Destin, Urson, Imelda, Elsbeth, Thora and Alkeste. Severus had down right refused Helene, any family name mentioned, Erik, Bryce, and Rhiannon. They hadn't agreed on a single name, but had a short list of possibilities.  
  
The one thing they agreed on more than anything else was that they weren't telling anyone what names they decided on until the babies were born, nor were they going to find out what gender the babies were. This annoyed the rest of the school and Wizarding World to no end. Severus's family had sent them both things ranging between gifts for the babies to invitations for the two to visit before and after the babies were born. Severus's Mum's letter had indicated she would be visiting over their Easter break, without his father to spend time with both of them before the babies were born.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Preparing for Solennes ...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Preparing for Solenne's visit  
  
As the Easter break grew closer, Harry's nerves grew thinner. Harry spent most of his time going between classes, homework, helping with Quidditch, spending time with Remus and Sirius, attempting to enjoy time with his friends, and spending time with Severus. Severus was going about his normal routines like always, teaching, correcting, making potions for Poppy, and trying to help calm Harry's nerves.  
  
Harry was now showing considerably, and most of the Hogwarts students and staff took it upon themselves to make sure he had whatever he wanted. They hadn't heard much from Voldemort, other than Draco mentioning that he seemed overly interested in the birth of Harry and Severus's children and that the Death Eaters had been ordered to ignore them until further notice.  
  
The Ministry finally announced Voldemort's return, and put in a new Minister, Arthur Weasley. Amos Diggory had stopped by to thank Harry personally for finally getting the Ministry to capture and admit the truth about Cedric's death. The Death Eater attacks had almost ceased, but the Ministry raids hadn't, and this time regardless of the names offered there was absolutely no one getting off if he spotted the Dark Mark unless they were a spy for the Ministry or Dumbledore.  
  
The day before Solenne was to arrive was also the last day of classes before the break. Harry woke up that morning snapping at everyone, including Severus and randomly bursting into tears. It wasn't until he was in his afternoon Divinations class, the last class of the day, that he completely snapped. Professor Trelawney didn't seem at all perturbed by Harry's mood and went about as usual.  
  
Half way through the class, Harry was looking in his teacup making out the shadow of what he thought to be either a Dove or a cluster of Stars when the Professor came over to offer her assistance. She beamed down at him and said, "Oh dear, let me have a look will you? Let's see if there's anything in here about those babies that will be here soon!"  
  
With a feeling of dread the entire class watched as Harry handed her the teacup. She swished it around and gasped at what she saw before saying, "Oh dear, oh dear this isn't good."  
  
Harry, now officially bored said, "Let me guess, the Grim?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "My dear it's a different sort of Grim, the kind that points to the loss of both the unborn children you bear and yourself as well. Oh my dear..."  
  
Harry stood up, slammed his hand on the table, gently placing a hand over his stomach and yelled, "THAT'S IT! IF YOU WANT TO MAKE UP CRAP ABOUT SOMEONE DYING THAT'S JUST FINE AND DANDY, BUT MY CHILDREN ARE PERFECTLY HEALTHY AND WILL BE JUST FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! EVERY TIME I COME UP HERE YOU PREDICT MY DEATH! WELL GUESS WHAT IDIOT! I'M NOT DEAD! AND THAT GRIM YOU KEEP SEEING IN MY TEA CUPS MAY AS WELL BE LABLED 'HARRY'S GODFATHER' BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO SEE AN ACTUAL GRIM ANYWHERE OTHER THAN IN THE STRANGE LIKENESS OF HIS ANIMAGUS FORM! I'M LEAVING! I'LL TAKE UP MUGGLE STUDIES OR ARITHMANCY BEFORE I COME BACK IN HERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!"  
  
By that point in time every single jaw in the room had dropped, Harry rarely yelled at anyone, but the sheer power and force he was displaying during the yelling was scaring the hell out of everyone in the room. Before anyone could say anything, every glass, china or slightly breakable object within the room burst into shreds. Harry grabbed his things, turned and left without looking back.  
  
Harry walked straight to the Dungeons, past Severus's open classroom door, to their rooms, spat out the password, walked into the rooms, threw his things down and dropped in front of the fireplace with his hands on his stomach, gently rubbing at the kicking babies.  
  
Severus blinked when he saw Harry storm by, thinking he had been seeing things and went back to teaching. However, when Ron Weasley went running by a second later dragging Sirius with him he decided to find out what was going on. He told the class calmly, "I'll be right back, continue on with the reading that you're doing. If you finish I want an essay on the reading, one full roll of parchment please."  
  
He rushed out of the room towards his own rooms only to find Sirius and Ron banging on the door while Sirius was yelling into it, "HARRY! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
Severus blinked at the scene, cleared his throat and asked, "Why are you pounding on the door to my rooms? And why is my husband not letting you in?"  
  
Ron turned around and said, "He completely lost it in Divinations, I've never seen anything like it Professor. Trelawney swore she saw the Grim in his teacup, but a sorted kind of version of it that predicted the deaths of the babies as well. He shouted at her everything we've both wanted to since we started taking the class and stormed out of the room after leaking his magic out and breaking nearly everything in the room. Not just one tea cup not just one window, EVERY window, EVERY tea cup and saucer, I mean anything that could break, did."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "He won't even open the door to talk to us."  
  
Severus sighed and said the password quickly making his way into the rooms, seeing Harry by the fireplace and relaxing slightly when he saw that he was breathing and seemed alright. Severus mentally asked him, 'Are you alright mon amour?'  
  
Harry sighed and answered mentally, 'I will be Caro, I've just had it with that over grown bat constantly predicting the death of everything she can get her hands on.'  
  
Severus didn't care who was in the room, he walked over and sat down next to Harry who almost immediately jumped in his lap and started sobbing on his shoulder. Severus let a hand rest on Harry's stomach and almost immediately felt two tiny left hands brush up against his as if acknowledging that the babies knew he was there.  
  
Severus just held Harry while Harry cried to his hearts content on Severus's shoulder. Sirius and Ron left after seeing that Harry was alright, merely emotional and as neither was good at dealing with Harry when he was emotional, they abandoned Severus to take care of it. Ron went back to Gryffindor tower while Sirius went to check on Severus's class as it was unlikely Severus would be back soon.  
  
It took Harry an hour and a half to calm down, but he finally did and curled up against Severus before saying, "I'm sorry Sev, I didn't mean to lose it like that."  
  
Severus chuckled and said, "I wouldn't worry too badly about it, though you should really finish Divinations this year, switch next year if you like but stick it out you don't have much longer to deal with her this year you know."  
  
Harry nodded and relaxed in his husbands embrace. The rest of the day was uneventful, as Harry fell asleep in Severus's embrace. Severus merely carried Harry to bed before leaving for dinner if, for no other reason only to ensure Sirius, Remus and likely the rest of Hogwarts that Harry was fine. Harry woke up about an hour after dinner to find Severus nowhere in sight, but a short note saying that he would be correcting in his office and back shortly.  
  
Harry quickly did his own homework before flooing his great-grandmother, he needed help finding Severus a birthday gift as he couldn't very well leave the castle. Minerva was quite helpful and kindly suggested, "Now Harry, there is something you could give him that I already have myself here in my office. You would be inheriting it in any event in a few years after Albus and I are gone..."  
  
That conversation had lead to Harry's discovery as to just how much he had inherited from his parents and still stood to inherit upon his great- grandparents death. Harry was amazed, but thrilled that he already had the perfect gift for Severus within the castle walls. After that conversation they started to talk about the incident in Divinations, which lead to bringing the Deputy Headmistress into tears of laughter.  
  
Their conversation was cut short however when her husband arrived in her rooms, she quickly apologized to Harry and left rather quickly. Harry really didn't want to think about what they were doing; after all it didn't concern him now did it? Besides, those were bad mental pictures.  
  
He was asleep in his and Severus's bed when Severus got back from his office that night. Severus merely climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach, once again feeling two little left hands press into his as if saying hello to their other father. He merely smiled and held Harry close as he fell asleep, Harry seemed to sense his presence as much as the twins did and leaned into his touch, both snuggling into one another while they slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Easter Break and Seve...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Easter Break, and Severus's Birthday  
  
The first morning of the break, Severus went to the train station with Hagrid to meet Solenne Snape as she was arriving on the Hogwarts Express before the train left again for London. He smiled and hugged his mother hello, introducing her to Hagrid before realizing that his mother had not come alone. His sister Elaina and Elaina's three children were with her. Severus blinked but greeted them as well before introducing them to Hagrid and leading the small group back to Hogwarts.  
  
On the way back Severus mentally warned Harry that his mother had brought along his sister, nieces and nephew. Harry had just smiled, chuckled and let Severus know that he really didn't care whom she'd brought along and that he'd simply turn down some more beds. Harry was in the castle putting the finishing touches on the nursery so that Solenne would be able to see it.  
  
They had it decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, both of the cribs decorated with Dragons and Phoenixes, along with Griffins and Serpents. There were two wardrobes filled with baby clothes that either sex could wear, along with two matching toy chests, filled over the brim of baby toys. There was a bookcase of children's stories, and the room had been decorated into that of every magical child's dreams.  
  
Harry had set up one of Severus's guest rooms for Solenne, but had moved on to setting up one for Elaina, one for Dante and one for Arianna and Oriana to share. Severus didn't show it to anyone outside of family, but he always had a soft spot for his nieces and nephew and their guest rooms looked very much like their own bedrooms back at their house, filled with children's toys and children's books.  
  
Harry was just setting down the last bed when the small group arrived. Harry walked into the sitting room and smiled, but before he could get out anything, Elaina smothered him in an almost bone crushing hug and said, "Harry it's so wonderful to see you doing so well! How have things been going with the pregnancy?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Oh, you know. Like any pregnancy I suspect, mood swings are god-awful and I have a completely new respect for my mother, grandmother and great-grandmother now."  
  
Elaina just chuckled and said, "Don't worry dear, soon you'll have two screaming babies and mood swings will be the leaser of the two evils. Wouldn't you agree Mother?"  
  
Solenne chuckled right along with her, smiled broadly and said, "Oh I don't know about that Elaina, sometimes the mood swings are still worse. Harry, dear you look wonderful. I'm glad to see my grandchildren aren't causing too much stress on you."  
  
Harry just smiled and said, "They aren't so bad most days."  
  
Solenne gave him a warm hug and whispered in his ear, "Were you able to get something for Severus for his birthday, dear? I can always run out for you if you'd like."  
  
Harry whispered right back, "I found the perfect gift for him piled up in one of my inheritances. I'd never use it, but he'll get more use out of it than the person who made it I suspect."  
  
Solenne chuckled and said, "Well, just thought I'd check."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to see Dante, Arianna and Oriana all looking at him with curious gazes. Harry smiled, sat down on a chair and said, "Feel free to come over here and feel the babies kick if you like."  
  
All three of them rushed over and put their hands on Harry's stomach causing everyone else to chuckle while the babies kicked and poked their cousins' hands through Harry's stomach. Oriana looked up at Harry and asked, "Uncwe Hawwie, is the bay-bies in der?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded before saying, "Yes Oriana, can you feel them kicking hello to you?"  
  
Oriana smiled and nodded, giggling as one of the twins pressed their hand right up against hers. Harry smiled back and said, "You know the only other person they usually do this for is your Uncle Severus."  
  
Elaina nodded, "My three did that when Antonio put his hands on my stomach. It's like they knew their Daddy was there. I suspect most babies do that at some point or another."  
  
Severus came in from the small kitchen giving Solenne and Elaina tea, while giving Dante, Arianna and Oriana hot chocolate. Severus sat down next to Harry and motioned for everyone else to sit as well. Oriana sat on Severus's lap drinking her hot chocolate and checking Harry's stomach for baby kicks every few minutes.  
  
The small group spent the day catching up on news, Elaina and Antonio had decided to open up a new store in Diagon Alley, leaving their store chain in Italy and moving back to England to take an active position against Lord Voldemort this time. Harry insisted that Elaina, Antonio and the children stay at Hogwarts if they were going to do that as they could very well be captured and used to lure Harry or Severus out of the castle and into Voldemort's clutches.  
  
Solenne had scoffed at the mention of Voldemort and said, "He's nothing but a little boy that needs his Mummy. And a right good spanking if you ask me."  
  
Harry had just smiled at Solenne and said, "You know, you're probably right. Who knows, if someone had stepped in and not allowed him to be placed in that orphanage perhaps he never would have become Voldemort at all. But we'll never know now."  
  
Severus had seen the wheels turning in Harry's head however and said loudly and firmly, but mentally to Harry, 'Forget it Harry. We're not adopting every orphan of this war that has no family to turn to, we'll be broke and out of room faster then a snitch.'  
  
Harry just mentally retorted, 'I'm not thinking every orphan, perhaps just one or two?'  
  
The small group of Snapes sat talking and enjoying the company of one another and the theatrical performances that the twins seemed to be putting on for Oriana. At lunchtime they all waltzed into the Great Hall together to join the remaining students and faculty. Harry was carrying Oriana and Arianna was latched onto Severus's hand telling her Uncle Severus all about her new classes, and her brand new pink ballerina costume.  
  
Dante was holding onto Solenne's hand telling his grandmother about his studies, and asking her questions about the castle as they walked through. Elaina and Harry were talking about baby things while watching amusedly as Oriana kept patting Harry's stomach. Harry, still carrying Oriana, stepped aside slightly to say hello to some of the Gryffindors, while Severus re- introduced the staff to the other visiting Snapes.  
  
Harry smiled and walked up to the small group of Gryffindors and said, "Hello everyone, having fun without me are you?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "Are you daft Harry? Ron Weasley have fun without his best friend in the entire world? Of course we're not! Now who is this little princess you've got with you?"  
  
Harry was about to answer when Oriana answered herself, "I is Ori, and dis is my Unwe Hawwie."  
  
Harry smiled as Ginny picked right up where Hermione left of and said, "Well hello there Ori, we're your Uncle Harry's friends. I'm Ginny, this is Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Katie."  
  
Oriana smiled and said, "Hello."  
  
Katie smiled back at Oriana and said, "Hi Ori. Are you having fun with your Uncle Harry?"  
  
Oriana nodded grinning widely, "Da Bay-bies ikes me!"  
  
Harry chuckled and explained a little further, "They've been kicking, poking and prodding every time she goes near my stomach. I just thought I'd say hello before going back up there to sit with Severus and everyone else. His mum brought with his sister and her children, so I'll likely be very busy while they're here. Not to mention, though don't you dare tell anyone I told you, but Severus's birthday is in two days."  
  
Everyone laughed and promised not to say a thing; Harry and Oriana said their goodbyes before walking up to sit with Severus and the rest of the staff. Almost no one had gone home over the Easter Break, Harry privately thought they were expecting Harry to have the babies early and didn't want to miss it, or they simply didn't want to risk the danger Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were causing.  
  
The next two days went by quickly between the small group of Snapes congregating in Harry and Severus's rooms. Several of the students kept commenting that they were under attack by Snapes, which every time Severus heard resulted in points being taken off. The day of Severus's birthday none of the Snapes left Harry and Severus's rooms. Harry woke Severus up to a birthday morning shag, which they hadn't done in at least a month because of Harry's overly hormonal mood swings.  
  
After which, Solenne and Elaina made everyone an incredible morning breakfast that showed just how much time each woman spent in kitchens regardless of how many house elves there were around. Oriana and Arianna gave Severus big hugs and kisses along with singing 'Happy Birthday' at the top of their lungs. Dante merely sang along with them, giving his Uncle a hug once they were done.  
  
Oriana presented Severus with her birthday present, a picture she had drawn of Severus and Harry. Arianna drew a picture of her Unicorn, but had gotten Elaina to enchant it so that it was as if it were like any other Wizarding Portrait, it moved. Elaina, Antonio and Dante had picked out a new set of robes for Severus, a dark navy blue instead of his traditional black.  
  
Solenne gave Severus a pensieve, telling him to start unburdening himself before he starts taking it out on his little ones. Aramis, like the usual custom, ignored his son's birthday completely. Harry was slightly frustrated with Severus's father and decided he'd talk with him about it. Then Severus opened up Harry's gift, a Potions book filled with several Potions that had been lost for centuries, written by Merlin himself.  
  
Severus was flabbergasted to say the least; Harry merely smirked and said, "Well, what else would Merlin's heir give to a Potions Master for his birthday?"  
  
They spent the rest of the break listening to Severus go on and on about the new Potions he was brewing. Harry thought he was rather reminded of Hermione when she was in the library making a new discovery, he told Hermione and Ron about this but didn't dare tell his husband, knowing that being compared to a Gryffindor and a Know-It-All on top of that would be something Severus would take as an insult rather than the joking manner Harry meant it. Severus, Harry, Albus, Minerva and Hagrid went with Solenne, Elaina, Dante, Arianna and Oriana to the train station when they left, and helped get the students back to the castle.  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly, Severus and Harry were both starting to get anxious for the babies to arrive, and it seemed the entire castle wasn't far behind in wanting to meet the little ones. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, and Harry joined in the party afterwards, crying like a baby himself with the sheer overwhelming hormones that went along with winning that year. Then on the night of May 17th, Harry woke up to his first contraction, just at the stroke of midnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Baby Time

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Baby Time!  
  
Harry had never felt anything like it in his entire life. He swore when he woke up someone was standing above him whispering the word 'crucio' over and over to cause this pain. But when he woke up he found that no one was there besides Severus, who was still sleeping. Harry struggled slightly to stand up on his own and gave up. He turned slightly and hit Severus as hard as he could to wake him up.  
  
Severus woke up looked around slightly confused, then looked at Harry and asked sleepily, "What is it Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I need to get to the Hospital Wing Severus, I think they want to come out now."  
  
Severus blinked, jumped up, grabbed his baby blue bathroom robe, helped Harry into his slippers, put on his own slippers and helped Harry to stand up. They made their way slowly through the castle to the Hospital Wing, running into Peeves along the way, who Severus sent to wake Poppy, Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus. Peeves happily obliged, glad that the babies were soon to be joining the castle occupants.  
  
When Severus and Harry managed to get to the Hospital Wing only to find Poppy was just finishing getting ready for them. Poppy helped Severus get Harry into a bed and quickly asked, "Harry, how long have you been having contractions?"  
  
Harry breathed out slowly and said, "I suspect most of the night, I just woke up about twenty minutes ago to the first really bad one."  
  
Poppy nodded, "Well, I'll just start performing a few charms so that we can have you push the little buggers out shall I?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Just hurry, this shit hurts."  
  
Severus just stood next to Harry and held onto him while Poppy performed four charms that would allow Harry to safely deliver the twins the way any woman would deliver her children. She smiled up at Harry and said, "I'm just going to see how far along you are, that's all I'm doing now so don't worry Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, gritting his teeth as another contraction came on. This one however was much more intense than the last ones had been and Harry lost it, started screaming, "GET THEM OUT OF ME!"  
  
Poppy smiled apologetically at Harry and said, "You know, your mum screamed something similar the entire time she was giving birth to you Harry. Did you know she gave birth to you here at Hogwarts? I delivered you myself. Now it'll be a while Harry, you're at seven centimeters though, and you need to be at ten so it shouldn't be all that much longer. I'm surprised you didn't feel anything earlier than you did. Just try to relax and let Severus help you distract yourself from the pain dear. I'm going to get a few things ready for the babies and be right back, yell if you need me."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus thanked her before she disappeared. Two minutes later Minerva and Albus came running in the Infirmary doors and stopped at the end of Harry's bed. Unfortunately they arrived just as Harry had another contraction, and as Harry was holding Severus's hand, he held onto it rather tightly making Severus wince. Harry started to grit his teeth and then ground out, "Merlin...bloody hell...shit this hurts...oh bloody fucking hell...never again Severus, this is it for kids...fuck this hurts...oh fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck..."  
  
Severus yelped as he felt at least three bones in his hand break and said in a strangled voice, "Harry, love, mon amour, L'amore, please, my hand, you're breaking my bones love."  
  
Harry glared at Severus and yelled, "I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN! POPPY CAN FIX THEM RIGHT UP! SHUT UP AND TAKE IT! BROKEN BONES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS!"  
  
A slightly sleepy but cheerful voice came from behind Albus and Minerva, "You know Moony, I could have sworn that was something Lily yelled at James when she had Harry..."  
  
Harry, apparently wasn't in the mood, and yelled out, "IF YOU CAN'T SHUT THE HELL UP SIRIUS, YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR HAND TOO! OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"  
  
Minerva smiled at Harry and said, "Now Harry I've done this three times and I understand your pain, so you just yell and swear all you want to. The rest of these idiots don't have a clue."  
  
Harry found that to be comforting and loosened the grip on Severus's hand slightly. Severus however refused to give Harry the other hand; he simply performed a numbing charm on his hand so he couldn't feel it anymore. Poppy came bustling back in and said, "Alright everyone that's not in labor or Severus can just wait right over there in those chairs. Harry I'm going to see how much more we have to wait alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and Minerva, Albus, Sirius and Remus wandered over to the chairs on the other side of the room. Poppy drew the curtains around them and pulled in the two small cribs for the babies to be placed in once they were born. Three hours, several screams and broken hand bones later, the first baby came out screaming just as loudly as Harry was.  
  
Five minutes later, the second baby came out, crying just as loudly as the first baby still was. Ten minutes later, Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus were allowed to meet the twins. Harry had been charmed back to his normal self, and was sitting up in bed with Severus sitting next to him, each holding a little bundle wrapped up in green and silver blankets.  
  
Harry grinned as they walked up and said, "I'd like you all to meet Bradley Albus and Brenton Godric."  
  
Sirius grinned right back and said, "Which one are you holding Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Bradley, Severus is holding little Brenton, he's our oldest."  
  
Albus smiled broadly and said, "Well, let me hold one of my great-great- grandsons then."  
  
Severus was grinning from ear to ear when he handed Brenton over to Albus and sat back down wrapping an arm around Harry, who had passed Bradley over to Minerva. Minerva smiled and cooed at the baby, saying out loud, "You know, I thought maybe those Snape genes would get rid of that Potter hair, you poor darling it must be a curse."  
  
Harry cried out, "Hey! They have Severus's eyes at least, and his facial structure."  
  
Sirius blanched, "I hope they have your nose Harry."  
  
Severus glared at Sirius and said, "And just what is wrong with my nose?"  
  
Remus broke in with, "Even if they do let's not forget that we're here celebrating the birth of two wonderful little baby boys. Not getting into fights with one of their Fathers, Sirius."  
  
Sirius sighed and said, "Fine. So have you two picked out a Godfather or a Godmother?"  
  
Harry and Severus exchanged a glance before Harry looked at Sirius and Remus and said, "If you two wouldn't mind, we'd like both of you to be the boys' Godfathers."  
  
Sirius had just been handed Brenton from Albus, took one look at the baby and grinned widely as Remus answered Harry for both of them saying, "Harry, Severus, we'd be honored."  
  
Minerva smiled at Remus and handed him Bradley, who immediately cuddled into his new Godfather's arms yawning slightly. Remus teased him gently saying, "What are you doing yawning buddy? You haven't even done the hard work around here yet!"  
  
Harry yawned too saying, "Speaking of hard work, I think I'll take a little nap if you'll all kindly leave for a bit. Not that I don't appreciate you being here that is."  
  
Albus smiled, "Of course not Harry. Severus will you be able to teach today or would you like..."  
  
Severus interrupted Albus with, "I think I'll just cancel class today and stay here with Harry, Bradley and Brenton. If nothing else I suppose Sirius could take over classes for today as I've scheduled today as an essay writing day in almost all of my classes."  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "I can do that Severus, you stay here with your family for the day."  
  
Brenton started to cry and Sirius blinked down at the baby boy and said, "What? Uncle Padfoot not good enough for you Brenton? I suppose you want one of your Daddies then?"  
  
Sirius went to hand Brenton to Harry and noticed Harry was out cold. Chuckling slightly Sirius handed Brenton over to Severus and watched as Brenton almost immediately stopped crying. Bradley fell asleep in Remus's arms, so Remus placed him in one of the cribs beside Harry.  
  
Poppy brought over a rocking chair for Severus to sit in and rock the boys to sleep. Albus and Minerva said their goodbyes to Severus and left to get ready for the school day, Sirius left to figure out Severus's notes and Remus left to get ready for the day. Poppy smiled at Severus and said, "Just let me know if you need anything Severus, I'm going to go get a bit more sleep before I start getting today's first batch of injuries."  
  
Severus nodded and went back to rocking Brenton, who was looking up into Severus's eyes while Severus smiled down at his son. Brenton was asleep in five minutes; Severus fell asleep just a few short minutes later still holding Brenton, and with one of his fingers clutched in Bradley's hand as Severus had moved Bradley's crib closer to keep an eye on both boys until Harry woke up.  
  
None of the sleeping four noticed every ghost in Hogwarts stop by to see the two little boys. None of the four noticed that most of the ghosts were giggling at the sight of Severus holding a baby and acting more human than any of them had seen him act in years. None of the four even noticed as a few of the other teachers started walking in, muffling giggles at the sight of Severus and the two baby boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Introductions to the S...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Introductions to the School and Wizarding World  
  
That morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, everyone noticed that neither Harry nor Severus were at breakfast. Though the students were curious they didn't know, and the ghosts weren't about to ruin the Headmaster's surprise for them all. When the majority of the students were present, Albus stood and gathered the attention of everyone present before starting in on his special announcement.  
  
Albus was grinning from ear to ear as he announced, "As you may have noticed, Professor Snape and Harry Potter-Snape are both absent from this mornings breakfast. And with good reason! At roughly three this morning, Harry gave birth to their twin baby boys, Bradley Albus and Brenton Godric Potter-Snape. Now, before you rush off to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey will not let anyone in to see them unless Harry or Professor Snape have requested they be allowed in. For today, you will have Professor Black as your Potions Master as Professor Snape is spending the day with his husband and their new sons. However, as their great-great-grandfather I feel the need to let you know that both boys are remarkably handsome, with Harry's hair, nose and complexion, Severus's eyes and facial structure. If you happen to see Professor Snape or Harry, make sure that you congratulate them! Enjoy your breakfasts, and please go easy on Professor Black, he's a little excited about being named one of the boys' Godfather."  
  
Poppy had owled the Daily Prophet with pictures of Harry, Severus, Bradley and Brenton along with their time of birth and other such information. So when Rita Skeeter showed up with a basket of baby gifts it wasn't much of a surprise. However it was surprising that she didn't have a quill in sight and wasn't planning on adding to the story she had already gotten ready for the next day's edition of the Prophet.  
  
Minister Weasley stopped by and congratulated Harry and Severus, holding both Bradley and Brenton before going on to a meeting with Albus regarding Voldemort. Draco sent word to Voldemort, while Severus owled his family about the boys. No one had ever seen Severus Snape smile so much at one moment in time.  
  
When Harry and the boys weren't sleeping, Harry and Severus were feeding them, changing their nappies or simply holding and talking to them. After dinner, Sirius brought Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, Katie, George and George's new boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley down to meet the babies. When they came in, Severus and Bradley were sleeping, Severus holding Bradley and leaning back in the rocking chair with his mouth slightly open and clutching Bradley just tight enough that no one would have been able to take him out of Severus's arms, but light enough that Bradley was just perfectly comfortable in his Daddy's arms. Harry smiled at all of them looking up from feeding Brenton his dinner bottle and motioned them in motioning to Severus and whispering, "Be Quite or he'll likely rip your heads off and ask questions later if you wake up Bradley."  
  
Everyone nodded and sat down in chairs that they carried over or conjured up to sit in next to Harry. Harry smiled and sat Brenton up a bit and said quietly, "This is Brenton, Severus is holding Bradley."  
  
The girls all smiled and cooed at the baby boy who looked back up at them with big black eyes that seemed to be searching for something. Upon seeing his godfather he promptly squirmed in Harry's arms and cried out softly. Sirius grinned and scooped up the baby boy saying, "See Harry, Brenton acts just like you did when you were a baby. He just wants his Uncle Padfoot."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Either that or his Uncle Padfoot just wants to be the center of attention."  
  
Next to Harry, Severus stirred slightly and opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. Severus groaned and started to stretch before remembering that he was holding Bradley and then shifted a bit looking around the room before his eyes landed on Sirius and Brenton. Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius and hissed out, "Black, if you work Brenton up again I'll throw you to a raving Manticore without thinking twice about it."  
  
Sirius just grinned at Severus and went back to introducing Brenton to all the girls in the room. Brenton was squirming in Sirius's arms as the girls tickled the little boy and cooed at him. Hermione finally gushed at Harry and Severus and said, "He's adorable Harry, Professor Snape. Absolutely adorable."  
  
Harry stuck his nose slightly in the air and said, "My little boy is not adorable. He's handsome."  
  
Severus snorted and handed Harry Bradley before saying, "I'm going to get some dinner, do you need anything love?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Could you just bring me a little something to eat? It's been a while since the last time we snuck a little meal."  
  
Severus nodded, "Of course. I'll be back soon then, I plan on walking to the kitchens instead of summoning an elf again. Dobby was too hyper active last time."  
  
Harry nodded shifting Bradley slightly in his arms and said, "He was a little much for the boys. Just don't take too long, Caro."  
  
Severus smiled, kissed Harry gently, kissed Bradley's small forehead and Brenton's before leaving. That was when Harry realized everyone was staring at the small show of affection Severus had just shown. Harry smirked, "What? Can't a man kiss his husband and newborn sons before leaving for a bit?"  
  
Hermione blinked and said, "We're still getting used to seeing him kiss you, Harry."  
  
Harry just smiled broader and said, "Then I guess we'll just have to kiss more often."  
  
Sirius blanched and croaked out, "Please don't. I know you did more than that to have these two, but really, I don't want to think about it Harry."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Seriously Padfoot, get used to it."  
  
The next morning Severus left Harry with the boys shortly before breakfast and left to eat in the Great Hall with everyone else. He had already taken many pictures of Harry and himself with Bradley and Brenton. Most of the pictures had taken over his desk and were now hanging on the walls of his classroom and their rooms.  
  
Had an old friend of Severus's stopped by they likely would have had a heart attack at the sight of Severus walking down the halls grinning from ear to ear and holding a picture book, stopping to talk to any student brave enough to talk to him and to show them the picture book that was filled with pictures of the now day-old baby boys. One didn't have to even think if he was happy or not, it showed crystal clear.  
  
And the article in the Daily Prophet echoed both his and Harry's happiness perfectly. After the visit yesterday, Rita changed it slightly and the picture she put with it showed two grinning parents holding two perfect baby boys who were staring up at the camera with slight smiles and big black eyes.  
  
Potter-Snape Twins Born!  
Written By: Rita Skeeter  
  
Yesterday morning, Harry Potter-Snape gave birth to two baby boys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and his husband Severus Snape are thrilled and ecstatic at the birth of their sons. The boys are named Bradley Albus and Brenton Godric Potter-Snape. Though Harry said it's likely they'll merely go by Bradley and Brenton Snape to make things less confusing for the boys.  
  
Both baby boys, as you can see in the photo above, have Harry's unruly hair and Severus's dark black eyes. I myself met little Bradley and Brenton yesterday afternoon, and have to say that my personal opinion is that the boys are little angels. I have never seen Severus Snape smile so much or so broadly in my entire life. Were you to walk into the infirmary at Hogwarts where Harry is still staying with the baby boys, you would be able to tell immediately that there is an unquestionable unconditional love between Harry, Severus and their two little boys. Harry, Severus, Bradley and Brenton, on behalf of the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding World, and myself, I wish the four of you all the luck and love in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	21. Chapter Twenty: End of the Year Feast

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty: End of the Year Feast  
  
In the few weeks that followed before the end of the year, Harry managed to get caught up in his classes and take his OWL exams with the rest of his year. While some students had met Bradley and Brenton, Harry and Severus had been fiercely over protective of their two small boys and kept them in their rooms letting very few people have access to them at all.  
  
Sirius watched them while Severus taught and Harry went to class, but no one saw any of the three or Remus at meals anymore as the group of four ate in Severus and Harry's rooms with the boys. Severus put Colin Creevey to shame when it came to taking pictures of Bradley and Brenton. Harry joked that they could fill a museum wing or two with all the photos that Severus was taking of the boys.  
  
Severus and Harry had taken to spelling all of their mail, with the exception of mail from family and the Daily Prophet, to go into one room in the castle as they were tired of all the fan mail they were getting. Harry rarely spent time anywhere but his rooms with the boys, only coming out to go to classes or to speak with the Quidditch team.  
  
Finally though, it was the End of the Year Feast. Severus and Harry decided they would both go to the feast and bring Bradley and Brenton with them. While both of them were apprehensive about bringing their just barely three- week-old sons to the feast, there really wasn't much other choice. Harry put them both in little green and silver trimmed robes, showing support for Severus's House. While Severus himself was clad in his completely black robes and Harry donned his Gryffindor uniform.  
  
They went to the feast as late as possible, but entered just as it was about to start. Harry was holding Bradley while Severus carried Brenton. Everyone seemed to stretch their necks and stand slightly to catch a glimpse of the baby boys, which both Harry and Severus ignored. Harry sat quickly next to Remus, while Severus took the last chair next to Harry.  
  
Remus and Sirius both smiled at the babies and Harry and Severus. Minerva tapped her goblet to get everyone's attention as Albus stood to deliver the end of the year speech. Albus smiled out at the entire hall before saying, "Another year come and gone. Hopefully your heads are fuller than they were when you arrived, but alas you have all summer to clear them out for the New Year next September! For those of you graduating this year, it must be said that your graduation comes as a bit of a relief to the staff at Hogwarts. We will greatly miss all but two of you. Fred and George Weasley I'd like to thank you for only taking seven years to graduate! Nearly lost my entire staff to pure madness from dealing with pranks!"  
  
The entire hall busted out laughing at that, causing Bradley and Brenton to wake up. Both boys gazed up at their Daddies with sleepy eyes, and both Daddies gently coaxed them back into sleep. Albus continued still smiling as he said, "Now, for the House Cup. In fourth place, Ravenclaw with 415 points; and in third place is Slytherin, with 426 points. Hufflepuff is in second place with 435 points, and Gryffindor is in first place for the fifth year in a row with 450 points! This year however was quite close, hopefully next year we will have just as close a race to the win! Congratulations Gryffindor! Now, everyone enjoy the feast and have a wonderful summer!"  
  
How Harry and Severus made it through the dinner they didn't know, but everyone found it quite entertaining to watch. There were several times when they had to help one another either with the babies or with their dinner. Half way through the meal Bradley decided he was done sharing Harry's attention in so many ways and let out an ear-piercing scream catching the attention of the entire hall.  
  
Harry groaned slightly and said, "Severus I'm taking him back to our rooms, are you coming with? Or do you want me to take Brenton with me?"  
  
Severus smirked at him and said, "You'd be calling for me in ten minutes for help, we'll come with you."  
  
Harry nodded murmured to Remus and Sirius, "Goodnight Remus, Sirius."  
  
They both murmured back, "Night Harry, Severus, Bradley and Brenton."  
  
Harry and Severus stood and left, Severus opening the door for Harry just as Brenton decided to join his brother in screaming his lungs out for attention. They walked as fast as they could to their rooms, taking every short cut known to both to get there. Once inside their rooms Harry took Brenton from Severus and sat down with both boys as Severus got bottles for the boys.  
  
When he came back he took Bradley and handed Harry one of the bottles. Brenton and Bradley calmed down immediately once they had their bottles and the undivided attention of one of their Daddies. They spent an hour getting the boys ready for bed and shortly after the two collapsed into one another's arms on their bed.  
  
Harry leaned up and gently kissed his husband before sighing and snuggling into the other man's arms. Severus chuckled and said, "Merlin, we don't have energy to make love. Those two are going to take all the energy right out of us."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "And we both love every minute of it, Caro."  
  
Severus kissed the top of Harry's head before whispering, "I wouldn't change a single minute of it, Mon amour. I love you Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and looked into Severus's eyes before saying, "I love you too Severus."  
  
Harry and Severus fell asleep that night holding one another and thanking Merlin that Albus had found the Mirror of Etamluos, and that they had both looked in it to see one another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Harrys Birthday

0Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Harry's Birthday  
  
Summer went by slowly, Harry and Severus started to bring Bradley and Brenton outside on the castle grounds with Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus. Harry had his summer homework done within the first week of the summer to get it out of the way. Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus worked together on stocking the Hospital Wing with potions.  
  
Bradley and Brenton were getting bigger and capturing the hearts of all of the Hogwarts staff. Both boys had their Daddies and their Godfathers wrapped around their fingers and none of the four men realized it, much to the amusement of the rest of the Professors. Harry spent every spare second he could find with Bradley and Brenton, swearing that he would be there for his sons the way no one had for him.  
  
The weeks went by and soon it was Harry's Birthday. Severus woke Harry up in the same way Harry woke Severus up on his birthday, by way of a quick birthday shag. Which would have been just as good had they not just finished and both twins suddenly started screaming and crying for their Daddies. Harry groaned and Severus sighed. Then they looked at one another, Severus muttered a few cleaning charms, they both threw on boxers and sleepily walked into the nursery.  
  
Harry picked up Brenton, changed his napie, fed him, cleaned him, dressed him and then sat back down in the bed to wait for Severus to finish with Bradley so one of them could shower. He didn't have to wait long and soon Severus plopped down next to him with Bradley and said, "Your birthday, go have a shower, we'll sit here and maybe I'll get them to fall asleep."  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed his husband before gently tickling each of his sons and running for the shower. He didn't take long and he was back in their room getting dressed listening to Severus try to bore their sons into sleep by reading aloud from a History of Magic textbook without much success as the two appeared to be riveted and hanging onto every word from their Daddy's lips.  
  
Harry chuckled as he finished and said, "You know, Caro, if you're trying to get them to go to sleep you'll have to find something that doesn't peak their interests."  
  
Severus mock-glared at Harry and said, "Let's see you try than."  
  
Harry grinned and sat down next to his husband and sons before picking up a Potions textbook. Harry read one paragraph from the book and both boys were sound asleep. Harry smirked and Severus frowned before saying, "That'll change one day. They'll both love helping me make potions."  
  
Harry leaned over slightly and kissed Severus's cheek before saying, "Don't worry, even if they don't its more alone time for us."  
  
Severus chuckled and left for a quick shower before they did anything. While Severus showered, Harry got owls from his friends for his birthday. Ron and Hermione went in on Harry's birthday present together and got him a complete Quidditch set, after having a special case made for him with Godric Gryffindor's seal on the cover, and Merlin's seal as the clasp holding the case shut.  
  
Harry made the mistake of opening the box just to see, and the noise of the Bludgers trying to get lose woke both boys up. Brenton and Bradley looked around for a minute, confused, and then burst into tears hoping one of their Daddies would come and pick them up. Harry shut the lid, picked up both boys and started to slightly rock them to help calm them down a bit.  
  
Brenton didn't need anything other than for Harry to pick him up before he snuggled into his Daddy's arms and went back to sleep. Bradley however, took a few minutes to calm down and snuggle into Harry's arms. Harry shook his head slightly realizing that while Brenton clung to him continually, Bradley was more apt to be held by Severus or even Sirius before he would choose Harry. Harry figured it had something to do with the length of the black hair, rather than the person though.  
  
Severus had apparently taken clothes with him into the bathroom because when he came out he was ready for the day just as Harry and the boys were. Harry handed him Bradley who had immediately cried out for Severus when he saw him. They made their way to the study, where Severus said that Harry's birthday present from Severus, Bradley and Brenton was.  
  
Harry didn't know what he had expected, but he hadn't expected to see a pet snake and a Phoenix egg waiting for him in the study. The snake, more accurately was an Albino Monacled Cobra as she informed Harry, who promptly named her Athena. Harry, regardless of the twins pulled Severus close and kissed him passionately, trying to show Severus through the kiss just how much he appreciated the gifts.  
  
Severus just smiled and said, "Well, I had to top a book written by Merlin himself!"  
  
Harry laughed and kissed him again before telling Athena not to get into any trouble and not to eat his Phoenix while he was gone. Then the four left for the great hall where Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Isabella Sprout, Annalina Hooch, Filius Flitwick and Hagrid were waiting for them. Everyone greeted them with a cheery "Good morning" followed by a "Happy Birthday Harry."  
  
And of course the minute they walked in Sirius and Remus went into Godfather overload, Remus taking Brenton and Sirius taking Bradley. Harry sat down sighing and watching his sons get fussed over before looking at Severus who was looking back at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the door before both of them bolted from the room leaving Bradley and Brenton with their godfathers.  
  
Everyone in the hall looked confused for a minute before bursting out laughing. Harry and Severus didn't stop running until they were back in their rooms, jumping onto their bed and attacking one another's clothing and throwing it to the floor. Harry got up once an hour later to change the password to their rooms and turn off all the fireplaces, making it so that only a house elf could enter the small apartment.  
  
Harry and Severus didn't leave their rooms until dinnertime and when they did, both looked the same way they had after their honeymoon, completely sated and happy. Harry grinned at his godfather and said, "Thanks for watching the boys by the way, best birthday gift you could've given me."  
  
Sirius looked without words for a second before he grinned a rather lopsided grin and said, "You've got a rather large hickey sticking out from under your robes just there under your right ear you know. And watching the boys wasn't a problem; all you had to do was ask you know. Your Mum and Dad were the same way after they had you. The minute Lily felt up to it they'd drop by to say hello, wait till you were in my arms and then apparate home."  
  
Harry blushed and said, "Sorry, it's been stressful with Bradley and Brenton though. Not that I blame them, it's just been a while. A long while since we did anything without being interrupted half way through or right at the end or beginning completely ruining the mood. We're both very, very frustrated."  
  
Sirius blanched, "I officially know more about Severus Snape's love and sex life than I ever wanted to."  
  
Remus grinned and handed Harry the boys, both of which were sleeping. Harry smiled and asked, "So are they just taking little cat naps or did you two wear them out?"  
  
Sirius grinned from ear to ear as Remus explained, "Oh, we didn't let the boys take their afternoon naps. So while we put up with two very cranky little boys, they should sleep a lot longer than they normally do."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly before moving back to his dinner. Severus mentally asked him, 'Did you want me to take one of the boys, love?'  
  
Harry smiled down at the boys and answered mentally, 'If you want to, it would make dinner easier don't you think, Caro?'  
  
Severus just smiled and gently extracted Bradley from Harry's arms. Harry and Severus both ate in silence until Sirius announced, "Present time!"  
  
Remus took Brenton from Harry so he could open up his birthday presents. Sirius and Remus gave Harry a pensieve full of memories of his parents, all happy ones from both of them. They had the pensieve completely full of memories; including several Harry himself was a part of. Sirius explained that there were several from the year Sirius watched Harry in his Animagus form while Remus taught, from one of their points of view. Harry couldn't find the words to thank them, but a mental wake up call from Severus snapped him out of it enough to say how much it meant to him.  
  
Albus and Minerva decided Harry deserved to know just what he had inherited from his parents and what he would inherit, in much bigger detail then he already knew, when they died. Harry was floored to read just what he had inherited. The Potter inheritance included several vaults in Gringotts that Harry didn't know existed with amounts listed under the vault number that Harry couldn't really comprehend. Along with a vault full of personal artifacts, memories and photo albums that Harry decided he would visit when the war was over.  
  
The paper work went on to explain that Harry owned two castles in Northern Ireland, two small manors in Scotland, a handful of Villas throughout the world (Italy, France, Greece, Hawaii, California, Switzerland, India, Egypt and Kenya) and three houses, one that was dubbed 'Godric's Hollow', the place where his parents were murdered, one dubbed 'Griffin's Manor' and a third dubbed 'Lion's Den'.  
  
When Harry read the long list of House Elves he groaned out loud and banged his head on the table repeatedly before Sirius asked, "Harry? What is it?"  
  
Harry said out loud, "Do any of you remember Hermione going mental over House-Elf Liberation? And by chance have you looked at the sheer number of House-Elves I own? Hermione's going to kill me!"  
  
That sent most of the Professors into hysterics for quite a while, picturing Hermione Granger losing her temper like that. Harry just shook his head and mused out loud, "I wonder if she'll just lecture me for a good three or four hours or if she'll just go straight to bashing my brains out with the largest book she can find in the Library. Honestly, there are at least a hundred house-elves on this list. How on earth did no one guess that the Potter family obviously had some major family history?"  
  
Albus answered this one, "Harry, everyone knew. No one said a word to you about it because they assumed I'd already told you. That's all, though most of the time the Potters were always a very quiet family and really you never would have known that they were anything above making ends meat."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. Severus, Harry, Bradley and Brenton left shortly after that, and spent the rest of Harry's birthday just the four of them cuddled up in front of the fire. Harry put the boys down that night and then climbed into bed with Severus, both of them happier that night than they had been in years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Attack and the Final...

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
The Mirror of Etamluos  
  
"Luosruoy Fo Flahreht oehtnah treht ono it celferon wohsi"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Attack and the Final Battle  
  
The weeks went by and soon there was only a week of summer left. Both Harry and Severus had dark tans from spending their afternoons outside. Bradley and Brenton had light tans as Harry and Severus both tended to shield them from the sun. Severus had filled up five photo albums and two pensieves of every little thing the boys did.  
  
Harry had to admit that having Bradley and Brenton was probably the best thing that had ever happened to both of them. While both of them had fallen deeply in love with one another, Bradley and Brenton were their reason for living. After three months with the boys they couldn't imagine what their lives had been like before having them. Minerva had gone to Diagon Alley for Harry so that he wouldn't have to leave Bradley, Brenton and Severus for the day.  
  
The day after Minerva had gone into Diagon Alley, everyone was sitting peacefully eating their breakfast when Severus and Harry came in with Bradley and Brenton. Both boys were sitting up in their Daddies laps throughout breakfast, drinking their bottles while Severus and Harry ate their breakfast. Harry and Severus were just about to leave with the boys for a morning of swimming in the lake when Nadir, the Auror who had brought Pettigrew in, came running through the entrance to the Great Hall, skidding to a stop and barely managing out, "Attack...Death Eaters...Diagon Alley...Ministry...more supporters than we thought...Voldemort himself...he's holding Minister Weasley hostage...says he wants Potter and his husband in front of him or he'll murder the Minister. Minister wants Potter to take his family into hiding."  
  
Severus and Harry looked at one another, kissed their sons, placed them in Sirius and Remus's laps, turned and started running towards the exit of the castle. Albus yelled out after them, "WAIT! You need to know. Both of you have to say the killing curse at the same time or it won't work."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to Sirius, "Don't worry, we'll be back. The bastard can't kill me, remember? Take care of the boys, and please don't leave the castle, any of you. I've got enough Deaths on my hands, and I'm not about to let him hurt the Weasleys."  
  
It took Harry and Severus roughly ten minutes, but they got to Diagon Alley only to find Severus's father, Aramis Snape, standing and waiting for them. Aramis sneered at both of them, "I see you two came to your senses. Master is waiting, it was wrong of you to stray from the path Severus. You've brought nothing but shame upon the family name and pride Severus. If your Mother didn't own most of the land you'd be disowned but as it is my land is going to your sister anyway. Marrying a Potter, and having half-blood children with one, you disgust me Severus."  
  
Neither Severus nor Harry responded to Aramis, both knowing that any way you looked at it, Bradley and Brenton were likely at the very least, 15th generational Wizards, though neither had looked at it so they couldn't be sure. After a short walk they came face to face with Voldemort, Harry's scar was stinging and the entire time Severus and Harry had been speaking telepathically to figure out how to deliver the final blow. They, unlike Voldemort, decided they weren't going to give a damn about talking, they were just going to do it the minute they had his attention.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, Arthur Weasley saw them and his eyes went wide before he tried frantically to motion to them to get the hell out of there before it was too late. Harry just smirked at Mr. Weasley. Voldemort turned to find himself on the receiving side of two wands, Severus's and Harry's. Before anyone could do anything they both shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Severus pulled out the portkey box in his pocket; Harry reached over and grabbed Arthur's hands, while Severus grabbed onto Harry's free arm and the portkey at the same time, whisking all three of them straight into Albus's office. Arthur blinked, looked around and grabbed Harry and Severus into a fierce hug. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around both men, and while Severus was tense that the new Minister was involved in this hug with his husband, he was relieved that both Harry and Arthur were safe.  
  
Not even two seconds after they got there, Severus's left arm started to ache and twist in pain the same way it had when he had been initiated. Severus dropped to his knees, Harry dropping to his beside him and wrapping his arms around Severus. Severus rolled up his sleeve to see what in Merlin's name was going on with his Dark Mark. What he saw almost made him pass out in surprise.  
  
The Dark Mark was disappearing, completely. Had Arthur not seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. Harry looked around, realized the office was empty and said, "Severus I'm going to go find the boys, Albus should have been in here doing something, we weren't gone that long."  
  
Severus nodded, "Let me know when you find them, love."  
  
Harry smiled, gave Severus a quick peck on the lips and left Albus's office as quickly as he could to find his sons. Albus was half way to the Great Hall when he ran into Albus, every Professor aside from Severus and both of his sons. Sighing in relief Harry smiled at the group, which promptly stopped and stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Headmaster, The Minister is in your office safely returned to us, Voldemort's dead and we think for good as Severus's Mark just faded. Aramis Snape was the Death Eater that lead brought us to Voldemort."  
  
Albus blinked, looked at Harry and said, "But you've only been gone twenty minutes."  
  
Harry smiled, "The joys of portkeys..."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry continued, "I just came to get Bradley and Brenton."  
  
Sirius and Remus handed Harry the two smiling and gurgling three month olds, and Harry turned back towards the Dungeons with the boys. Both were flapping their arms around. Harry mentally called out to Severus, 'I've got Bradley and Brenton, and the rest of the teaching staff is coming straight for you, just to warn you. We're going back to our rooms though.'  
  
Severus mentally responded almost immediately, 'Alright, how are Bradley and Brenton?'  
  
Harry snickered slightly before saying, 'Flapping their arms around and trying to beat me up. But they're both smiling and giggling. I don't think they even realized we were gone, Caro.'  
  
Two hours later Severus managed to break free from all the questioning and get back to Harry, Bradley and Brenton. All three of which were out cold on the couch in front of the fire in their sitting room. Harry was holding Bradley and Brenton, who had one fist grabbing onto Harry's shirt and one hand clutching the hand of the other twin. Severus smiled, took a picture, and gently pried the boys off Harry.  
  
After settling Bradley and Brenton into bed, Severus made his way back to Harry, and rather than move his husband, joined him on the couch. Harry wrapped an arm around Severus as if he felt the change. They both laid there sleeping, until the twins woke them up a while later reminding them both that though they had just managed to finish what could have been a long, hard war in what was possibly the simplest thing they'd ever done, they still had a war going on at home with the boys over sleep.  
  
A week later the Wizarding World was in near hysterical circumstances, thrilled with the defeat of Voldemort, though no one wanted to admit that it was a former Death Eater that they owed their lives to. Harry and Albus ended up not having to vouch for Draco but for one time to say that he was indeed a spy for the light side the entire time he was a Death Eater. However on the day that the students came back to school, Bradley and Brenton were in the true essence of the word, being little brats.  
  
Severus and Harry went into the Great Hall ten minutes before the students were to arrive, both sitting as close to the exit for the doors as possible in case one or both boys needed to leave during the feast. Soon after they finally got the boys settled down and occupied with their bottles, their Godfathers arrived, however upon the nasty glare they received from Harry, Remus and Sirius merely sat down and did nothing to provoke the three-month- old boys.  
  
Harry smiled watching his friends come in, knowing that for two years his class wouldn't have to worry about insane teachers trying to kill them, or Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Once everyone was seated the first years were lead in by Minerva, and Harry vaguely wondered if bringing the boys to the opening feast had been a good idea or not. Albus stood to give his start of term notices before the sorting and the entire hall fell silent.  
  
Albus smiled at the first years and said, "Only a week ago, we were still faced with the threat of a restored Lord Voldemort and his followers. Only a week ago, your very own Potions Master, Professor Snape, and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Harry Potter-Snape, delivered the final killing blow to Lord Voldemort together. Those of you here from last year will remember their binding and marriage ceremony was almost exactly a year ago. And the birth of their sons, Bradley and Brenton. We owe both of these Wizards a great debt that may never be repaid, but I ask that you repay it in your own way by leaving the couple alone. Both have been in the spot- light more than either has ever wanted; let's let them in peace this year."  
  
Albus looked around the room before continuing, "Also, the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden to all students. With that in mind, enjoy your year and watching the sorting. First Year Students, I'd like to be the first, well, the second or maybe the third in some cases to say. Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy the years you will spend here learning along side the rest of the students."  
  
Severus smiled, and put his hand on Harry's on top of the table. Harry turned his hand so that their hands would be holding one another and he intertwined their fingers. Half way into dinner the inevitable happened. Bradley and Brenton started screaming at the top of their lungs. Harry and Severus didn't even bother asking one another what to do, Harry turned to Remus, said their goodnights and they both stood and left with the boys.  
  
Severus and Harry lived almost completely at Hogwarts from then on and only left during the summer to travel to one of their many Villas with their children. Regardless of how they would have fallen in love, Harry had never been more thankful for Mirrors and the idiots that build them then he was now. All he had to do was look at Severus, or one of their children to know that things in his life were truly just beginning to look good. And Harry knew that he wouldn't have changed a single moment along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to the Reviews:  
  
A/N: I know, once again doing what I say I won't. But there were such good ones I felt the need to respond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All those who commented on the middle name Godric Vs. Salazar:  
  
Oops? I meant it to be Godric. So sorry! I fixed it though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To all those who enjoyed the story:  
  
Thank you!  
  
I certainly enjoyed writing it and I'm pleased someone enjoyed reading it.  
  
(A/N: I wrote it in like three days, I simply loved the plot line and went with it. It's a response to a challenge, as mentioned in the description of  
the story. I'd love to see someone else take on this aspect of that  
challenge. I've seen similar stories, but really this one is quite well  
written if I do say so myself)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To those requesting a Sequel:  
  
It's in the works! It's called 'New Adventures' and it's been updated along  
with all of these corrections.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
querent:  
  
In response to your question, "Who the hell are these characters? I don't  
recall reading about them in the Harry Potter books."  
  
Did you actually read the books?  
  
Please tell me you didn't.  
  
Otherwise you're seriously, seriously in need of a recap. Please read the  
books, they really are good ones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have a great day! Keep reading and reviewing!! 


End file.
